Prophecy of Brothers
by Scarlet Willows
Summary: Sesshoumaru x InuYasha. This slightly AU chapterfic contains Yaoi/Slash, Lemon, Incest, MPREG, Strong Language and OOCness. Summary inside. Pending revision, details in chp. 12.
1. The New Moon

**Important Note; Read Before Continuing!** I have decided I'm going to _completely revise_ this story. My new story will be re-titled "_Alliance of Brothers_" and will (hopefully) be deeper; it'll focus more on demon society and politics, InuYasha's past and childhood, explain the brothers' rivalry more, and address the pending war and visions. It'll still have elements of "_Prophecy of Brothers_," and some segments you may recognize, but overall, it'll be new. This will open the way for the _sequel_, "_Alliance of Canines_," which I'm excited about.

So, I'm currently working on the revision, but will not post it until all the chapters are pre-written. "_Prophecy of Brothers_" will be _**deleted**_ so it can have a fresh start, but until the revision is ready, I'll leave it up. So keep your eyes peeled and get your "author alerts" ready so you'll be notified of "_Alliance of Brothers_."

**Fic Summary**: InuYasha has a reoccurring dream and learns that his "dream" is in fact a prophecy involving Sesshoumaru, himself, and a baby yet to be born. He is then faced with choices that will affect the youkai, hanyou, and human communities and Japan's future overall. This is his journey to fulfill that prophecy.

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru x InuYasha, _slight_ hint of one-sided Miroku x InuYasha.

**Warning**: This story is slightly AU and contains Yaoi/Slash, Lemon/Hentai, Incest, MPREG, Strong Language, and mild OOC-ness.

If you don't understand what these words mean or are uncomfortable with homosexual/incestuous themes, then you should not be reading this fanfiction. Click the "back" button please; _I will not be blamed for your ignorance or prejudice_. Flamers will be dealt with by Sesshoumaru.

This fanfiction is not beta-read; therefore any spelling or grammatical errors are solely my fault.

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha© is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and plot independent of Takahashi's original creation are my property. I, Scarlet Willows, in no way make any profit from this story. Do not take/use any material from this story without my express permission.

**Dedication**: To yaoi lovers who share my twisted fantasies…

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter One – The New Moon**_

"Shut up, Kagome. I'm trying to listen," barked InuYasha. The silver-haired hanyou was known for his violent outbreaks, selfishness, hotheadedness, stubbornness, conceitedness, jealousy, immaturity, and extreme arrogance, so when he didn't use his _in-door voice_, it wasn't a huge surprise.

"Well, I was only trying to help. You don't have to shout!"

InuYasha's cat-like ears perked up, catching all the sounds of nature, his yellow-copper eyes canvassing the terrain and glinting in the afternoon sun. He inhaled deeply and the zephyr carried that one distinct scent to his nostrils. His breath involuntarily caught in his chest. He knew it well. He'd hated it, oppressed for centuries under its power, helpless while he was constantly compared to it. And yet, he loved it; he would never admit it, though. _So close_, he thought. _Yet always far away_. _Ignore it_.

He ran his claws through his silver hair, thinking of his next move. InuYasha and his little makeshift pack of humans and youkai had been standing at a crossroad for some minutes when he'd heard…something. It could have been his mind playing tricks, he wasn't sure; lately his nerves had been on end. But his nose and a sixth sense told him he wasn't being just paranoid. Being hanyou had its advantages. He had to hurry, his mind was working frantically…the First Day was approaching; he had to get his companions somewhere safe and fast! He and his sword, Tetsusaiga, would soon be useless. Already his precious senses were beginning to dull. Danger was approaching, sweet and sly.

"We'll go this way," he said finally, pointing at the path that dwindled further into the forest; the gray trees were thick with gnarled arthritic limbs stretching out to snare an unsuspecting passerby.

"You've _got_ to be kidding. _Please_ tell me you're joking. That way is giving me the creeps." Kagome shivered. Kagome Higurashi had defied the laws of science and traveled to the past, five hundred years into the Sengoku Era. She had been a normal girl concerned with school, friends, and gossip when she had fallen through a well, freed InuYasha from a curse, and discovered that she was the reincarnate of Kikyo, InuYasha's former lover. Now, their mission was to find and reunite the broken Shikon Jewel Shards, which was another story in itself. Kagome was a girl in her late teens with flowing sable hair, warm coffee eyes, a school uniform, and a smile that would cheer most hearts. It certainly cheered InuYasha's (only he would never admit that). However, she also had a temper to rival InuYasha's, so most of the time he decided not to contest her. This was not one of those times.

"We're going that way and it's settled!" exclaimed InuYasha sternly, hoping against hope that she wouldn't invoke the powers of the Kotodama no Nenju...the beads of subjugation were the source of a majority of bruises.

"He's right, Kagome. It would be safer for us if we did not travel in the open," came the wise words of Miroku the monk. InuYasha sighed inwardly, feeling he was out of danger of Kagome's wrath. "Who knows, we might happen to come upon some female wood spirits who want the seed of a human male. Should this happen, I can only gladly accept since it is my vow to serve." BAM! That statement rewarded him with a hard knock on the head by Sango the youkai hunter.

As she shifted Kirara, her miniature pet saber-tooth youkai, in her arms more comfortably, Sango muttered under her breath, "What should I do with him?"

"Well, _I_ have a suggestion," replied Miroku with a mischievous grin. He was about to open his mouth, ready to regale her with one of his many fantasies, when he was sharply cut off.

"Save it," Sango said, giving him a piercing look, and then rolling her eyes.

They walked for a ways in silence until they came to a clearing in the woods. "This looks like a good spot," marked Miroku.

"I agree, the surrounding trees make it hard for unwelcome outsiders to observe us," Sango said, propping her boomerang weapon against a tree.

"Shippo, go get some firewood," commanded InuYasha, turning towards the young kitsune youkai.

"Why do I have to get the wood?" whined Shippo.

"Because you're the kid and I'm the adult and I said so."

"You're a tyrant!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"_**Are too**_…!"

"_**Am not**_…!"

The glade was filled with the yells of am-not-are-too-am-not-are-too, until Shippo was the first one to break. "_Kagome_! InuYasha's picking on me!"

"InuYasha!" called Kagome from where she was helping Miroku set out the beds. "_**Osuwari**_!" A loud _thump_ and a curse word followed as InuYasha kneeled, face planted in the ground as his necklace, the beads of subjugation, held him firmly in place.

"Kagome, why I oughta-" threatened the temporarily bowed hanyou.

"Thanks, Kagome," said Shippo. "What are we having for dinner, did you bring snacks from your time?"

"Yes I did. Will you go get some firewood so I can heat up some water?"

"Sure thing."

"Keh, he'll do it for her, but not for me," pouted InuYasha.

…

"Thanks, Kagome. That was very filling," complimented Miroku. The remains of their dinner lay spread out before them on a blanket. Shippo started dozing off, holding his now contented belly. Sango, unsuccessfully, tried to repress a yawn as Kirara coiled in her lap already asleep and purring. Kagome's eyes were glazed but happy. Maybe they would have a break for a while; this was a safe, nice, remote place, near enough to a spring…maybe now they could afford some time off.

"What are you looking for, InuYasha?" asked Kagome, his rustling noises interrupting her thoughts. He was digging through her bag, and finally, after some minutes, he found what he'd been looking for. He held the prize in his hand as his mouth watered.

"Aha! Now here's the real food."

"Instant Ramen? I just made dinner!"

…

They had stayed at the glade for several days and InuYasha was content with his friends now safely tucked away in this quiet, serene place. They had settled in for now, making several trips to the hot springs to wash clothing and bodies, pots and pans, and they'd restocked their rations with what the forest provided. Kagome sat around the fire, frying the boys' morning catches and mending their clothes with a sewing kit she'd brought with her.

Miroku sat a little ways from the group, meditating. Sango sat by Kagome sharpening some cooking knives, while they watched Shippo playing tag with Kirara (she was letting him win).

"I'm gonna go off for a while," suddenly announced InuYasha from his perch in the nearby trees. All looked up quizzically. "I just want to be alone for a while. I'll come back in a couple days."

"InuYasha?" said Kagome with concern written on her face.

"I'll be near if anything happens, don't worry." He wasn't usually so sensitive to her feelings, usually he would've just said, "Stay out of it, it's my business." This new sympathy told him that his hanyou-to-human transformation via moon-cycle was very soon. He jumped down from his dizzying height without a second thought.

"Well, here, take this," said Kagome, offering some of the fried fish and a cup of Ramen in a small wicker basket. "And take a blanket too." He smiled at her, something he rarely did. She was being unnaturally compliant with his abrupt decision, but he took it in stride. Maybe he had been acting different since he'd smelled the hated-yet-loved fragrance and she knew he needed some time. Or maybe she was just tired. Whatever the reason, it was a small blessing and he'd take it.

As he walked further and further away from the camp, the forest became quieter. The birds had ceased their chatter, the wind stopped whispering, and even the insects had concealed their ruckus. With his senses still intact, he sniffed the air. Nothing seemed to be out of order, the animals' presences were still there; they had just gone quiet, that was all. He usually could walk anywhere without disturbing the wildlife.

Aside from the animals' smells, there came again that specific fragrance which he cherished and reviled. It smelled of cold resentment and a floral aroma of jasmine and gardenia. He wished he could roll around in it and cover himself with it like the dog he was; he would never admit that, though.

…

Clouds overhead were beginning to clump and bruise, which meant rain. He sought the cover of an uninhabited cave. There he lay out his blanket and supplies. The smell was so strong now, even though the person it embodied must have been miles away. _We must've wandered into _his_ territory; surely he'll know we're here. Maybe he already does,_ thought InuYasha. _If he cared, he would've attacked earlier. I'm not worried_.

The scent almost became unbearable. This scent always invoked rage and umbrage in him because of past events. Along with the familiar anger, another feeling suffused his thoughts. It was an old and well-known emotion that he liked to suppress. It had always lurked under his skin, a nagging that he could ignore, but now…. It drove him nuts, like a splinter…and he couldn't quite put his foot on it, couldn't name the emotion.

No, he _could_ name the emotion, but he _wouldn't_. He was afraid that if he did, it would be too real and he would no longer be able to deny it.

But why was _his_ scent invoking this feeling? He let his thoughts stray and a strange sensation between his legs stirred. He was half shocked and realized with a jolt of his stomach that he hadn't been with anyone in an intimate way since…Kikyo. That was a good fifty plus years ago…and the extent of their relationship was never more than kissing. His skin burned in a renewed way. He hadn't been touched in so long, or touched himself for that matter. _Why is this happening to me _now_? What's wrong with me? I…I can't be in heat…shit._

He didn't have the desire to take care of his problem at the moment (he wasn't in "the mood"), so he quickly thought of something utterly revolting and the taut muscles in his thighs relaxed.

He tried to concentrate on boiling water for the Ramen, he tried to concentrate on combing his long silver locks (which only tangled his hair further), he tried to concentrate on the weather (or any other non-sexual subject really), and he tried thinking of his friends…anything but _him_. He finally tired, snuggled under the covers, and fell into a trance as he watched the rain trickle from the overly plump clouds.

**Japanese terms:**

_Hanyou – half demon(s)_

_Youkai – full demon(s)_

_Kotodama no Nenju – beads of subjugation_

_Kitsune – fox_

_Osuwari__ – sit_

**To be continued…**


	2. The Vision

**Recap**: InuYasha had led his makeshift pack to a safe clearing and wandered off to be alone. Several times he smelled the familiar jasmine scent of the mysterious _he_. This fragrance had invoked odd feelings that InuYasha had rather not dwelled upon.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to comedy of Robin Williams for an inspired line.

**Dedication**: This is for Lady Kanna-Chan (because you popped my review-cherry) and Tokyo-Rose2006 (because I like the way you think).

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Two – The Vision**_

He was standing at the door to a strange mansion. It was vast, elegant, clean-cut…and so isolated, surrounded by forests and fields. He knew he'd never seen it, but as in dreams, it was familiar. He knew to whom the house belonged. He was somewhat surprised to be _there_, of all places. He would've chosen…somewhere else. No particular place came to mind immediately, but he accepted the fact that he was there. He had a purpose, a proposition.

The door slid open, seemingly on its own. But as InuYasha stepped in and turned to see whom his greeter was, the familiar squashed, frog-like face of Jaken, Sesshoumaru's servant, gazed in astonishment. "InuYasha-sama? Er…um…how may I serve you?" came his nasally high-pitched voice.

"I've come to see your master," He said with supercilious authority. Jaken looked extremely uncomfortable, sweat beading on his forehead, and suspicion arching his eyebrows. "I haven't come here to fight. I just want to talk."

Jaken sighed. "Wait here."

Suddenly, as dreams do, the scene fast-forwarded and InuYasha was facing _him_, the cold enigma that was his brother, his rival.

"What do you want, InuYasha?" His voice was the depths of the ocean and InuYasha couldn't help but want to drown. He almost shivered as his name fell from those pale lips and caressed his ears.

"I have a proposal…Sesshoumaru…brother."

…

He awoke from his reverie, shaking, heaving. The sun had set and night had fallen in its place; it was pouring rain in a moonless sky. He was now human, with normal ears, ordinary teeth, and onyx hair. His senses had dulled and he felt so exposed and vulnerable.

Instead of fading away from his sleep-fogged brain, the dream had stayed with him, every detail, every word and if he had been able to think clearly, he might have been slightly disturbed. However, he had a problem in the form of his burning erection; the male form is created with a brain, a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time, so suffice it to say, he wasn't thinking properly. He cupped his hand forcefully over the straining bulge between his quivering thighs, his toes coiling and grating the dirt floor. _Gods, this feels so good,_ he thought as his head fell back and his hips arched into his palm as he rubbed up and down his front.

In the back of his mind, however, he knew that if he denied his urges, he would gain much more fulfillment when he finally gave in. _Quick, think of something icky…something icky…Kaede…Kaede _naked._… _**Ew**_, ew, ew_! With resolve as firm as steel, but as thick as rice paper, he removed his hand from his crotch. Immediately his hard-on deflated, but he was still stuck with the repellent image. _I'm scarred, ruined for life…I'll never have an erection again, oh, I'm sorry little buddy,_ he apologized to his cock.

He focused his mind again on the dream he'd had…a dream that wasn't a dream, but so much more. He knew what he had to do to bring peace now. But he would have to wait at least a day to regain strength and plan a strategy in case something went wrong, for he would be incredibly at risk and without friends should negotiations go foul. He would be trusting one of the most dangerous youkai with his life, one who hated him and wanted him dead.

He'd at least tell Miroku of his plans, as a safety precaution. He knew he couldn't tell the girls; they'd have a fit. He knew this wasn't just some random dream; it was a premonition. Miroku would understand. Besides, he was fond of Miroku; he had a connection with him and knew he could be honest and frank with the monk no matter what…purely a "guy-thing." If anyone knew anything of following visions and connecting with higher functioning senses of the body, it was Miroku.

That night he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was the dream. It all made so much sense. The rain was hammering the ground outside. He wondered how his friends were holding up…

…

"InuYasha, that bastard! Leaving us high and dry like that!" exclaimed Kagome, pacing in the pouring rain.

"Well, actually, I think you mean high and _wet_," piped Miroku. Their shelter, supplies, and selves were soaked, so it didn't make much of a difference now if they got drenched any further.

"Why did he have to run off like that? We all know it's _that_ time of the month for him so it's no big secret!"

"Like he said, he just wanted to be alone," suggested Sango, her bangs sticking to her cheeks and her clothes clinging to her body.

"Ya know, Sango, have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're wet?" asked Miroku, noticing her sopping attire. SMACK!

"You lecherous pervert. How can you think of a thing like _that_ at a time like _this_?" Miroku blushed.

…

"Can't you smell it? Can't you smell him? The dream even comes to me in my waking hours now. It's more vivid. The smell alone drives me mad," he said staring out through the third story window of his winter mansion. "I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Sesshoumaru-sama? I don't understand. Are you all right? Can I get you anything?" asked Jaken, a little worried and afraid. But then again, he was always afraid. His master would have no problem killing him should he blunder, so he was used to living in fear. This was probably why he "sucked up" to the taiyoukai continually, which, of course, made him very annoying. _This is probably the most he's spoken in the year_, marveled Jaken. His master never spoke unless it was of the utmost importance; he always kept his speculations and comments to himself.

Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts, ignoring Jaken's presence. His features were bathed in an unreadable expression, which was rare that he even had an expression at all, and his golden orbs were fixed on the horizon. Presently, he came-to and ordered Jaken to check on Rin, a girl he had resurrected and taken under his wing.

When Jaken left, Sesshoumaru sank to his knees, his back against the wall. Why had the scent simultaneously strengthened and weakened him? He couldn't understand it. He couldn't resist it. He looked down at his hands, large, clawed, and soft as a woman's. He stretched his long piano-fingers, admiring his porcelain skin and his deceptively hidden strength.

On the exterior, he seemed like a slender, delicate, effeminate beauty. None truly knew of the fierce, passionate flame that burned within, under the surface. Yes, he did possess feelings…emotions. He only regarded them as a hindrance. The transparent walls he put up were for protection. Anyone he ever loved had either left him or wanted to kill him. Rin was an exception, she stayed with him because he provided for her and she followed him with the blind trust of a child.

He was gazing at both of his hands, marveling at his once-absent arm that had grown back, when he noticed his talons were longer, sharper. His supernatural hearing had increased. His taste and, more noticeably, his sense of smell had tripled. He rose from the floor and walked over to the mirror. His fangs had elongated somewhat and his eyes now shone with a preternatural glow. He touched his face and almost gasped. His skin and fingers were _so_ sensitive. He smiled. He knew why. _And so it begins, _he thought.

…

"InuYasha, where have you been? I was worried sick," demanded Kagome, hands on hips and lips pursed in an angry scowl.

"I told you, I wanted to be alone."

"Well-"

"Kagome, drop it," he put his hand up to silence her. He was in no mood to argue with her. All he wanted to do was talk to Miroku so he could get that out of the way. He'd spent the whole time away devising a proposition that…the mysterious _he_…would, at least, consider.

"But you said you'd come back in a day or two. You've been away for almost a week!"

"Kagome, I needed to think and I can't very well do that while you're breathing down my neck. Now please, I'm trying to ask you nicely to _drop it_!" he yelled the last two words, letting his temper get the better of him. That rewarded him with an "_Osuwari_" command and her stomping off into the forest, muttering darkly to herself something about "men."

When he could, he stood up, rubbing his stomach, rolling his eyes. "She's so high-strung."

"Well, she does have a point. We were starting to worry," said Sango, putting more fuel into their improvised fire. Miroku nodded.

"Miroku?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Certainly." Sango eyed the two men suspiciously.

Miroku followed InuYasha into the forest for a ways until InuYasha deemed a worthy spot and sat down.

…

"And that's what you plan to do?" Miroku puffed in shock.

"Yup."

"Well, it's one of two things; really bold, or really stupid."

"I know, but I also know that it wasn't just a dream. I know this sounds…stupid…but I feel it in my gut. I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything else in my life."

"Stupid! _Stupid?_ This sounds insane! But…I do believe in visions and prophecies."

"I knew I could tell you. The girls would freak out and shriek like chickens if I said a word of this to them," he grinned, visualizing Kagome clucking and flapping about with wings of a hen.

"I thank you for trusting me, InuYasha. But, if I may ask, how can this be possible?"

"It's kind of like a secret…similar to the secret that all hanyou lose their power one day each month. All of us youkai and hanyou are hermaphrodites," InuYasha looked down at the ground and reddened somewhat. "A hermaphrodite is a person with both genders."

"Oh…well…it doesn't surprise me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Miroku, and then, as an afterthought to himself, "Just that you do have the temper of a woman, especially during a certain time of the month."

"I heard that…. Just, don't tell the girls, okay?" He sighed.

"Oh, you have my word, although, if you go through with this, they'll know soon enough."

"I know, I'd just rather not tell them until I absolutely have to."

"How long will it last?"

"Six, maybe seven months."

"How long will you wait until…until you go to him?"

"Another week."

Miroku sat in silence for a while, pulling at the blades of grass until an idea struck him. "Hey, InuYasha, maybe we should go see Myouga, the flea demon, and hear what he has to say about it."

"Alright."

…

"Jaken, prepare the guestrooms. We'll be having company."

"Who will be coming, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"That is for me to know, and you not to question." Jaken stood there on the spot, dumbly. "Why are you still standing there? Go, now!"

"Yes, milord, right away." Jaken could be heard barking orders at the house staff as he went to make arrangements. _He's coming_, Sesshoumaru thought with almost a whimper. Why did this knowledge make him react this way? Why did it arouse him so? The scent had grown stronger lately...the scent of a hanyou in heat. And Sesshoumaru's skin had increased in even more sensitivity, if that was possible. If the slightest breeze ruffled his clothing, he wanted to moan. All day, his loins would be on fire. He started panting at the thought of his _guest_. His pants grew tight.

…

It had been twelve days since the First Day and InuYasha was becoming gradually more unsocial and on edge, but Myouga's advice and assurance had lessened most of his fears. However, discussions turned sensitive when his brother's name was spoken and he'd wake up in the dead of night sweating and heaving. The dream had been reoccurring, at first every other night or so. Now it was _every_ night. He was almost afraid to sleep, afraid to blink, for if he closed his eyes he'd see _him_ again and his golden stare made him uncomfortable and tremendously nervous; so nervous that he'd shake when he thought of it. _The smell, oh, the smell_…. It took all his reserve not to run at top speed through the forest to where the enticing aroma originated.

All his senses had heightened at rapid pace. Miroku knew, or had a feeling, that the dog-hanyou was going into heat; he took sympathy upon him when he'd wake, saturated in a cold sweat. He'd put a cloth over his forehead and sooth him with a Buddhist prayer. Miroku was the only one he'd confide in of late.

One night, when InuYasha had woken from the dream, winded as if he'd run forever, Miroku sidled down beside him with a damp rag. "When are you going to him?"

"Miroku, I'm afraid. Even when I fight him and talk big, I'm afraid. He frightens me, Miroku. _He frightens me so much_," InuYasha deliriously confessed, burying his head in Miroku's chest, wracking with dry sobs. Miroku held him, rocking somewhat. His friend was so vulnerable at these times in the middle of the night, but he'd never shown this much distress. Miroku was thankful for their new bond, but blamed these mood-swings on InuYasha's changing hormones.

"When are you going to him?" he repeated.

"…So powerful. I'm so _weak_. Why haven't I seen it before?" It appeared InuYasha hadn't heard Miroku; he was absorbed in his thoughts.

"You're not weak. Seriously considering this shows that you _are not_ weak." InuYasha looked up at him with childlike eyes. It unnerved Miroku to see his friend like this. "When are you going to him," he repeated yet again.

InuYasha looked down at his hands; they were shaking. "Tomorrow," he answered in a quaking voice.

**Japanese terms:**

_Taiyoukai – full-blooded demon_

_-sama (prefix) – lord_

**To be continued…**


	3. The Western Lord

**Recap**: InuYasha had decided to follow the dream's instructions and go see Sesshoumaru, whom he apparently had a proposition for. InuYasha confessed to Miroku that he, and all youkai and hanyou, were hermaphroditic and that he was afraid to see his brother but would do so the next day.

**Dedication**: This is for Lady of the Squirrels and MurderedLogic (my cousin) because you two rock my socks!

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Three – The Western Lord**_

"Kagome, I'm leaving for a while. You'll be fine here for a few more days," announced InuYasha after he'd finished breakfast. Miroku quickly glanced at him, making eye contact with understanding in his own and fear in InuYasha's. Miroku's eyes said, "You don't have to do this," while InuYasha's answered, "But I do, don't you see? It's…preordained." He forced an aggressive smile. Kagome looked at him, but said nothing, deciding against it because of the hanyou's mood recently.

"Will you need rations?" asked Sango.

"No."

"But you'll starve," exclaimed Kagome.

"No I won't, trust me." He gazed at her for a few moments longer than normal and then he set off into the woods.

…

It had started raining, the leaves glistened, the birds sang. InuYasha's red fire rat haori and matching hakama were soaked and glued to his skin and he was cold, although, he didn't feel it; he'd gone blessedly numb since before the rain had begun. He trudged through the mud slowly, in no rush to confront his looming black cloud any time soon. The smell was getting stronger, that told him he was getting closer. The scent was his only guide. His head was hung as if he were doomed to die. And perhaps he was. He was so nervous now that it was becoming difficult to walk or breathe. In fact, he had the uncontrollable urge to vomit.

Suddenly his knees gave way; he didn't try to fight it. He sat there, in the mud, sodden platinum strands of hair drooping into his eyes, face upturned to the heavens. This had been his limit…he could deal with rabidly murderous youkai, cunningly traitorous hanyou, and backstabbing, prejudice ningen…anything but this.

Then he did something he'd never done before. He prayed. He prayed to any god who would listen to his cry, and, ironically for not being a religious man, he cried and poured out his soul to the higher powers. _Give me strength_, he pleaded. Stinging hot tears gathered in the corners of his yellow pools but he stubbornly held them back for some minutes…or hours. He didn't even know why he wanted to cry. And then the rain stopped.

The sun was waning, painting the sky in hues of orange, yellow, and lavender. He finally arose and followed the scent leading to his rival, his enemy…his brother.

…

Before he knew it, he found himself at the doorsteps to a strange house that was tucked away in the forest. He'd seen it in his dreams at least several dozen times now.

Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the West…blood of his blood.

A row of servant's shoes lined the outside wall and a gray cat scurried away at his presence. He stood at the door, three inches away, trying to pluck up the courage to knock. Would his lord brother himself, or Jaken, or a maidservant greet him? Probably Jaken would answer, as he had in the dreams.

He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. For being so brave, all his defenses had melted away over the past two weeks. Now he felt like a mewling kitten or a newborn puppy with its tail between its legs.

He knocked. Now there was no turning back. He heard footsteps. A sickening jolt shot through his stomach and his heart sped up painfully, he was sure anyone could hear it. He suddenly realized what a mess he must look and tried to straighten his hair, turning his cheeks crimson in the process. The door slid open.

At first, InuYasha didn't see anyone, but then looked down and saw the stunned amphibious face of Jaken. "You are the last person I'd expect to see at Sesshoumaru-sama's door!"

"Spare me." He was grateful it hadn't been Sesshoumaru himself to open the door. Sending Jaken to find him would give him time, a few moments at best, to clean up. "I only want to talk." Jaken opened the door wider, allowing InuYasha into the main entrance.

"Wait here," he said, somewhat exasperated. As soon as Jaken had egressed, InuYasha brushed the dried mud from his clothes and hands, untangled the twigs from his hair and tried to run his fingers through his silver mass but gave up. It was beyond hope.

Minutes passed and he wondered how long it really took to find someone. InuYasha became uneasy and started fidgeting. He wasn't going to fight if Sesshoumaru wanted him to leave. He'd leave gracefully; he wasn't going to be a sore loser…like he usually was.

His ears perked as he heard footsteps in the hall. His heart beat wildly and he tried to swallow.

…

Jaken didn't even have to tell him, he already knew his brother was there, but he listened anyways. "…He looks like a mess. How peculiar. Do you know why he's here, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru had been seated on a plushy cushion at the low Asian dining table, eating with Rin, before his servant had burst excitedly into the room. The youkai didn't answer, but instead told Rin to finish eating and go play – or whatever she did – straight away. Jaken was almost on his toes with curiosity, but knew better than to push the subject if his master didn't wish to speak.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway, slowly, deliberately, and the smell of fear and a canine in heat that had been assaulting his sensitive nostrils intensified so that it was almost staggering, a delicious combination. He heard the heartbeat, pulsing like a hummingbird's wings. He even heard the rapid panic-induced breathing from three rooms away. He decided he'd play dumb, ignorant of his brother's purpose. He wanted to play a little game of cat-and-mouse first.

…

Sesshoumaru was a sight to behold, his shoulders bare of his fur stole, his haori undone and absent of his armor and yellow and blue obi, ivory abs chiseled, every muscle in his body shaped to perfection, his pants sagging low, threatening to fall. InuYasha tried to keep his eyes on the bishounen's face, but even that made him want to weep. His honey eyes were so piercing; surely he was looking into his soul. InuYasha couldn't help but invent a new shade of red at letting his mind wander.

Since the dreams had started, he could admit that his youkai brother was desirable. He had been slightly startled and resistant of the idea at first, but then he learned to accept it and cast aside those human doctrines. Youkai and hanyou had a different view on inter-familial relationships.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a few moments before speaking, taking in his brother's disheveled appearance and echoing his brother's thoughts. "Why are you here, InuYasha?" It wasn't filled with anger or accusation, just soft curiosity. Why hadn't he ever noticed Sesshoumaru's beautiful baritone voice before? It would be perfect for whispering tender commands hotly into his ears as he pounded the hanyou into the bed with the headboard banging against the wall as the only background music. The younger brother shivered. InuYasha turned away; he couldn't look his brother in the eyes when he said this.

"I…I need your help." Sesshoumaru glanced at Jaken, who was still standing in the hallway.

"Jaken." The froglike youkai jumped, a little startled, his yellow eyes bugging out of his head momentarily. "Go see to Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Right away." He quickly skittered off in fear of his master's wrath.

"Follow me, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru motioned to his brother, who obeyed. He led him to a lounge where they could talk privately and be comfortable. "What is it, exactly, that you want?" he asked, sitting down seductively onto one of the low divans, knowing perfectly well what he wanted; InuYasha sat opposite of him, eyes averted.

"I…I…I've come…t-to…damn it!" He'd never had a problem demanding what he wanted and he'd never stuttered. Sesshoumaru tried not to smirk, knowing that he was making his brother nervous, which aroused him. He thought InuYasha's red cheeks were endearing and his stammering was adorable. His pants grew tighter and he leaned forward to hide the bulge. He'd been having that problem a lot lately, mainly whenever he thought of his silver-haired hanyou.

"Well…" InuYasha looked helpless, pleading for his brother to know, to silently understand. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but kept his eyes fixed on his brother. _What a magnificent creature…the last wild beauty_, he thought soberly, watching his brother struggle for words. InuYasha was looking around the room, occasionally opening his mouth, but no words came. He was probably debating on whether to be blunt or to employ some rusty diplomacy and be tactful about his words. He looked anywhere but at his older brother, the most dangerous, powerful…beautiful youkai sitting before him. Sesshoumaru was being driven to the point of insanity at the pheromones InuYasha was expelling; it was a wonder he hadn't pushed him against a wall and ravaged him already. He was trying his best to behave himself, a fact that his otouto would appreciate later. InuYasha seemed to be unaware of what he was doing to his older brother.

"InuYasha, come to the point."

InuYasha inhaled and slowly exhaled. "I've been having a vision, the same vision for about two weeks," he paused, waiting for Sesshoumaru to say something sarcastic like, "Why are you coming to me? I'm not a psychic," but he didn't. "In the dream…I get pregnant," he rushed through this sentence and stole a quick glance at Sesshoumaru. His eyebrow was arched, feinting surprise, but that was all. InuYasha continued, staring at the floor again. "The child grew up to be a great leader, written about in books and praised in songs. The child…_my_ child…made many changes." It sounded so lame.

"Who was the father of this child?" asked Sesshoumaru "innocently," knowing damn well who the father was!

"In my vision…" InuYasha cut short; he didn't want to say it. "Well, that's why I've come to you, Sesshoumaru. I need you to knock me up," he said with false bravado. He squirmed uncomfortably, feeling Sesshoumaru's eyes boring holes into him, but he held his head high nonetheless. "I went to Myouga and asked him about this. He said that there was a prophecy…that a child would be born from InuTaishou's sons, a powerful, influential dog-demon. He said this was prophesied before we were born. I mean, it makes sense…we are the last inu-youkai."

Somewhere in the middle of this speech, InuYasha had stood up and started pacing the room. He furtively glanced at the door, wishing nothing more than for Sesshoumaru to get it over with and tell him to go to Hell. Suddenly, a shadow fell across him and he looked up into honey orbs. Sesshoumaru was towering him by at least a head and a half and it was slightly intimidating...maybe slightly would be an understatement. InuYasha involuntarily took a step backwards to the door. Sesshoumaru took a step forward, cornering him against a wall. _That's it, I'm dead_, thought InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru just stood there for a few moments, watching his brother grow more and more anxious. It almost became insufferable, InuYasha wanted to scream, "What? Why are you staring at me?" but held his tongue; Sesshoumaru was playing with him and he would not rise to the bait. InuYasha reverted to looking at his feet again.

"Why me?" asked Sesshoumaru in a low deadly voice.

"You're the most powerful youkai I know, and the fact that we're related…pure blood of the dog demon tribe. You have attributes and powers that…would be desirable for a future leader of Japan…to have." He gulped. He'd said it and that made it real now. He couldn't take it back. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him from under long sooty lashes.

What InuYasha didn't know was that his brother was observing him in a way that was openly lustful, taking in his lean, willowy, taut body, his thin waist, his softly flared hips, his muscled thighs. He searched the hanyou's mind and all he gathered was that InuYasha felt fear, apprehension…and desire. He already smelled that. But the most overwhelming of the feelings was the one to flea at that moment.

After a few excruciating moments where Sesshoumaru's manhood had begun to ache with the need for release, InuYasha broke down and said, "Look, I shouldn't've bothered you. This was a bad idea." He turned to go, sliding the door halfway open.

"No," Sesshoumaru plainly stated, moving at lightning speed, placing his hand on InuYasha's hip, gently turning the hanyou from the door towards him and all the while InuYasha couldn't help but think that his brother smelled like a blended cologne of a unique cross between gardenia and jasmine, and underneath that was the youkai's natural scent of something similar to rain, a scent only discovered by proximity. InuYasha looked up with moist golden doe eyes as his brother whispered, "You will bare _no_-one's child but mine." InuYasha began trembling as the place where Sesshoumaru's hand rested was burning and spreading like a wildfire to warm his stomach. He looked down again, he couldn't help it; Sesshoumaru's eyes were just too intense. He wanted to cry, he felt drained now, weak, but relieved.

Sesshoumaru gently pushed him up against the cold wall and InuYasha let himself be directed. Sesshoumaru lifted InuYasha's chin with his index finger, gazing into eyes that were identical to his own. He felt InuYasha shaking under his hand. He heard the heart accelerate, on the verge of exploding. He slid his hand into InuYasha's pants…and stopped at his lower abdomen where the "happy trail" from his belly button met soft pubic hair. InuYasha tensed instantly, exhaling a shaky breath. InuYasha's eyes widened, his breaths coming erotically hard. _Oh shit, is he gonna take me right here?_

"_Not_…_quite_…_ripe_," Sesshoumaru whispered, sensing the changes in his brother's body, brushing against InuYasha's lips, eyes half closed with longing. InuYasha had to repress a moan and the urge to push into his brother's soft lips. Sesshoumaru tenderly scraped his talons across InuYasha's underbelly. "Stay here for a while. Your body is not yet fertile and ready to…receive me." InuYasha's stomach had dropped. Sesshoumaru was actually going to make love to him, be _inside_ of him. The thought made him halfway lean into Sesshoumaru's hand. "Rest, clean up, eat. You can even have your…_ningen_ friends here if you like. I know you'd worry about them. And that would distract you…and we don't want you distracted, do we?" InuYasha shook his head in agreement. Sesshoumaru took his hand out of InuYasha's pants and its dearth made him feel cold. He cupped InuYasha's chin in his hand, turning his face to his own and slowly ran his tongue across InuYasha's bottom lip so softly it almost didn't touch. InuYasha's insides went numb with want and some of his fear dissipated, his eyes heavy and half-lidded. _Sesshoumaru_. "I'll send Jaken in for you." And he left him there, shocked with desire coursing through InuYasha's body…Sesshoumaru could smell it.

…

As soon as he had left, InuYasha sank to his knees, nearly unable to breathe. He didn't know he'd react that way, didn't know his body would respond and yearn for Sesshoumaru's touch. Sesshoumaru…_his brother_. It wasn't uncommon for youkai to mate with their siblings or other relatives, but it was still a surprising notion for InuYasha to find that his brother was willing.

He tried to focus on his breathing to slow down his heart rate. Surely Sesshoumaru had heard it. _Oh, his smell…I must have it… _he thought, wishing his brother's scent was a tangible thing, like a blanket that he could drape around his body and snuggle against. Soon, he would be carrying Sesshoumaru's child. It was a somber thought.

Jaken came into the lounge warily. "Can I get you anything, InuYasha-sama?"

"No, I'll be gone a little while, but I'm coming back in few hours."

"Are you staying here long?" Jaken asked, still surprised that InuYasha had shown up on his master's doorstep.

He shrugged. "Ask your master." Then he turned and left to find his friends.

**Japanese terms:**

_Haori – outer shirt_

_Hakama – pants_

_Obi – sash_

_Bishounen – beautiful man_

_Otouto – younger brother_

_Inu-youkai – dog demon(s)_

_Ningen – human_

**To be continued…**


	4. The Guests

**Recap**: InuYasha had traveled to Sesshoumaru's winter mansion and told him of the dreams he'd been having, Myouga's information of the prophecy, and his proposition. Sesshoumaru agreed to help InuYasha and to allow the hanyou and his pack of humans to stay with him at the mansion.

**Dedication**: This is for kag0me (because I love your enthusiasm), Stormraven (for your sense of comradeship against flamers), and Tokyo-Rose2006 (who shares my hate for "_all wide-eyed, half-dressed anime girls_").

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Four – The Guests**_

"Oh, back so soon? I thought you were going to be gone for a few days," said Sango, the first to see InuYasha walking up the path towards their camp. Miroku, trying not to run, walked briskly towards his friend and whispered in a low tone, "Did he turn you down?" InuYasha shook his head. Miroku look puzzled. "Then why are you back? Was it really _that_ quick?" InuYasha smiled and shook his head again. "Then what? Are you with child yet?" InuYasha shook his head for the third time.

He ambled past Miroku to the center of the camp and proclaimed, "Pack everything up, we're moving." Kagome tried to protest but he silenced her before she could start. "Kagome, there's something very important that I have to do. It's for the future. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." He was feeling very delicate and in no mood to be messed with. At that, Kagome looked worried and concerned.

"InuYasha?"

"I _will_ tell you when I'm _ready_. Please, just pack everything up."

When they had stored everything in bags, they set off, following InuYasha in silence. After an hour or so of walking in utter hush, they came upon the mansion. The sun had set and glow bugs had come out to dance on the breeze. "Who lives here? Are we staying with a village magistrate?" asked Sango. InuYasha said nothing.

Suddenly, he was pelted in the stomach by a small object, which hurtled him to the ground. Rin looked up at him from somewhere around his naval with chocolate eyes and a toothy smile. "InuYasha!" she squealed in a canary giggle.

"Well, hello to you, too," he said as he tried to alleviate himself from the little girl's clutches. He awarded the child with a rare genuine smile. He looked up to the house. Sesshoumaru was surveying protectively from a window and, oddly enough, the corners of his mouth were quirked upwards. Was he smiling? No, surely not Sesshoumaru, that was below him. Perhaps he was mocking.

He turned back to his friends as the little girl hugged each of them in turn. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo looked horrified because if Rin lived there then so did….

Miroku seemed to be the only one truly at ease, pulling out a candy to give to Rin. She accepted the gift, smiled, and shoved it in her mouth. InuYasha looked up once more to the window and saw that his brother had disappeared. Rin led them inside the house where Jaken…and Lord Sesshoumaru…stood at attention. A dead quiet fell over the party as they stood there, staring at the tall, silver-haired youkai, challenging him to break eye contact. He won.

Shippo looked as if he were ready to wet himself. All the party, save for Shippo and Rin, could detect a keen tension between the brothers, a different kind of tension than before…a sexual tension. It looked as if Sesshoumaru was ready to take his brother in front of the eyes of all, including the children, and InuYasha looked as if he were bashfully daring him to.

After a few painful seconds, Sesshoumaru broke the hush, "InuYasha and I have set aside our…past…and come to a mutual agreement…we're _both_ after the same thing," he held his brother's eyes. InuYasha went furiously red in the cheeks. Kagome, or anyone for that matter, had never seen InuYasha blush; they didn't know it was possible. Sesshoumaru paused for a few seconds more, gazing at InuYasha with heat in his honey colored stare. Everyone felt Sesshoumaru's subtle advances. "Be assured, you will not be harmed while you stay here. Jaken will take you to your rooms," he gestured and no one argued or protested. They filed by Sesshoumaru, led by Jaken and Rin, and sped down the hall. InuYasha was last in line.

Sesshoumaru put out his hand to stop his brother from passing. "Not you." Secretly, he was feeling InuYasha's chest, perfect in construction, and his fluttering heartbeat.

"Where will I stay?" his heart sped up in hope and fear.

"You will stay with me," it was not a request but a command that InuYasha was only happy to obey.

"How long am I staying here?"

"I do have honor, InuYasha. I'm not just going to 'knock' you up and send you back to the woods. And I don't want you off gallivanting while you're pregnant with _my_ child so I think you _will_ stay here during and after your pregnancy."_ He won't look at me, _Sesshoumaru thought.

"I won't argue," said InuYasha in uncharacteristic submission, still looking at the ground, now acquainted with its intricate designs; he was beginning to see its repeating pattern. He _had_ been thinking that Sesshoumaru would kick him out after he'd impregnated him and he felt ashamed to admit that. His older brother was principled, after all, so how could he think that of him? Years of rivalry teach one to expect the worst. Sesshoumaru slid his hand from InuYasha's chest, up his neck, to his cheek. InuYasha licked his lips self-consciously and looked into his brother's eyes. It almost hurt…so many years of fighting.

The little act of InuYasha moistening his lips aroused Sesshoumaru. He couldn't wait any longer. He slowly bent down and ever so softly laid his lips on InuYasha's. InuYasha yielded immediately to his brother's greater force, closing his eyes. He hadn't expected him to be gentle. Sesshoumaru's kisses continued to be slow and supple, barely touching InuYasha, lingering, hovering above him tauntingly, out of reach. InuYasha wanted to scream; he wanted to taste him. And he'd wanted this forever.

Sesshoumaru bent again and InuYasha was already standing on his toes to better receive him, but Sesshoumaru didn't kiss him again. Instead he ran one talon across InuYasha's bottom lip. "I don't hate you. I never hated you," he whispered, lips brushing against InuYasha's, sending chills down his brother's spine and his own.

"I don't hate you either. I hated what you _did_, but I couldn't bring myself to hate _you_." InuYasha was trembling again, trying to keep his…reactions…under control.

"I ostracized you because Kikyo had you and I couldn't."

"So you do have feelings."

"Yes," he admitted, smirking in amusement.

"So you've had feelings for…me." It was more of a question than a statement. Sesshoumaru said nothing; instead he kissed him more firmly, sucking on his brother's lower lip as he pulled away. "Oh." So Sesshoumaru tasted like he smelled, like rain and fresh jasmine and gardenia flowers.

"You said you've been having these dreams for two weeks, correct?"

"Yes."

"You've only been waiting for this fourteen days. I've been waiting for this _hundreds of_ _years_."

"What?" InuYasha's stomach went cold. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"I've had the same dream ever since my first heat, InuYasha. I've been waiting for you. It was only a matter of time; you just weren't ready. This is your first heat…is it not?"

"I…I," InuYasha fumbled over the words, taken aback. So when he'd come to him, Sesshoumaru had already known what he was going to ask yet he had made him struggle, that bastard! A small, petty revenge seemed like a tempting idea.

"That's why I hated the miko, because I knew _I_ was supposed to have you. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

InuYasha was shaking now, visibly. So this was his brother's way of telling him that…he loved him? No, maybe "wanted him," or "desired him," was perhaps a better way to phrase it. Love was such a pure _human_ emotion, which spawned other strong sentiments as well, and was therefore beneath the youkai. No, love was surely not in his brother's vocabulary. "Why haven't you told me before? Why have we been fighting? Do you still want my sword?"

"Right now, I don't care about the sword, we'll talk about that much later. And if I had told you, would you have listened?" he chided as if he were talking to a five-year-old. "Silly puppy, you _did_ hate me at the time. You're so stubborn, a trait you inherited from our father." InuYasha looked down at his feet. Sesshoumaru raised his chin with his finger. "Look at me. _You_ had to be ready to come to me. The past is past. This is now. All we have is now." He captured InuYasha's lips with his and passionately kissed his brother…his lover….

…

The room was grand and spacious, well lit and elaborately decorated, but not overly so. Kagome thought she'd stepped into a fairytale castle, so many twisting halls and suspicious looking doors. Why had InuYasha come to his brother after so many years? Were they uniting to kill Naraku? It seemed unlikely; InuYasha would have told her if that was the reason. Why was he keeping it a secret? Miroku seemed to be the only one not jittery, sprawled over the large bed. _Why is he so relaxed?_ wondered Kagome. Shippo sat in a corner, refusing to come out. Sesshoumaru scared him half to death, more so than anything.

"I can't wait to sleep in this bed," sighed Miroku, with the afterthought of, _with these two beautiful ladies! Ah, I'm so lucky_….

"Miroku? Do you know something we don't? Why are you not wary?" asked Sango, who had echoed Kagome's thoughts.

"Yes, Miroku. Please tell us," Kagome folded her arms and pursed her lips.

Miroku cracked one eye open. "I can't tell you."

"Why you-,"

"Do you know why InuYasha is here? What happened between he and his brother?" asked Sango quickly before Kagome could go into full-blown murder-mode.

"It's not so much as a 'happened' but a 'will happen'," was Miroku's sheepish excuse for a vague answer.

"That's not an answer."

"It's all you're going to get. Now, I wonder if there are any hot springs around…" Jaken walked in, announcing dinner. "Do you have a bathhouse? Or hot springs?" asked the monk.

"We have both," answered the short imp.

"Oh good. I am in need of a wash."

"Yes, I can tell," muttered Jaken as he left the room, rolling his eyes at the pitiful humans.

"Shippo, please come out and eat," begged Sango.

"No, no, no," he pouted, snuggling further into the corner, petting it as if it were a security blanket.

"Are you afraid of Sesshoumaru, the big, bad doggy?" asked Kagome teasingly.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Well, if you stay up here, that's how it will seem. At least come down and be company to Rin."

"Alright," he caved, a mood of determination coming over him. "I will stand firm."

…

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and InuYasha were already eating, sitting cross-legged on the floor, dipping chopsticks in and out of their bowls periodically. Sesshoumaru was at the head of the table and his brother was at his right. It was quiet. Awkward. Miroku itched to pull InuYasha aside and ask him what Sesshoumaru had said to make the hanyou look so subdued.

InuYasha was barely eating, aware of his brother's gaze upon him, though he dared not look up for fear of loosing himself into those pools of honey. "We have a bathhouse if you'd like to clean up after dinner," said Sesshoumaru into the lull.

"We are thankful for your gracious hospitality, Lord Sesshoumaru," said Miroku when he'd finished his bowl. Sesshoumaru said nothing, not even acknowledging the monk with a glance, his whole world focused upon InuYasha. Finally InuYasha gave up trying to eat. It was futile under his brother's watch. He started breathing rather heavily when Sesshoumaru's hand disappeared under the table for a short while.

"Jaken will show you to the bathhouse," said the youkai when his servant, Jaken, had entered. The party got up and followed the amphibious creature. InuYasha couldn't wait to be clean.

Jaken led the girls to a separate bathing area while he showed the males into another facility. It was warm, whitewashed, and sterile, smelling of soap and flowers. A shallow pool was in the midst of the room and a few smaller separate pools with different temperatures were placed around it. Benches lined the wall where they could place their clothes and weapons and a tray of soaps, shampoos, scented oils, towels and fresh clothes lined the adjacent wall.

Shippo shirked out of his clothes and cannonball-ed into the water, liquid sloshing somewhat onto the floor. InuYasha and Miroku waded in slowly, enjoying the curling warmth. After they had washed away the grime and dust from traveling, InuYasha and Miroku sat on a provided ledge, watching Shippo play with water toys.

"What did he say when you first came here this afternoon? Tell me the exact conversation," said Miroku.

"Well, I finally got the point across that I wanted…needed him to impregnate me. He didn't say anything. Then I got up to leave and he said, 'You will have _no_-one's child but mine,'" he said in a mock deep voice, doing a poor impression of his stoic older brother.

"Really."

"Yeah. Then, when you guys left to find your rooms, I think he was trying to tell me he, at least, cares for me."

"Really? Sesshoumaru? Caring?"

"So it seems. It doesn't matter if he loves me or not. After he beds me, he won't care about mushy romantic speech. He won't have to pretend. He'll have gotten what he wanted," said the silver-haired man bitterly with a sad visage as if it hurt to think that Sesshoumaru would use him...not that he would admit that he cared.

"InuYasha, did you ever think that he _might_ actually love you?"

"What? A cold-hearted beast like him? Love? How _could_ he? How could he love _me_? He said he'd been having the same dream as I have for hundreds of _years_! If he loves me, then why was he trying to kill me?"

"Maybe he wasn't."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, as I see it, he had plenty of opportunities to kill you. Numerous times. Yet he didn't. I think, in some strange way, he was training you." InuYasha was quiet. Now that he thought about it, there had been many times when Sesshoumaru could've easily taken his life. "When are you going to his bed?"

"He…" InuYasha went cold even though the water was warm. "He said that…I wasn't 'ripe'. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, _before_ females start their blood cycle, there's a time when it is easier for them to become pregnant. I assume it works the same way with youkai and hanyou. Maybe that's what he was referring to."

"Oh, yeah. You're right. _Duh_!" He smacked his forehead. "I should know that."

"Are you still going to look for the Shikon Shards even though you're going to be with child?"

"Sesshoumaru basically said he didn't want me out of his sight while I was pregnant, so that'll be a 'no'. So we'll have a few months off; you, Sango, and Shippo can do what you want and Kagome can go home and do skull."

"I think you mean 'school.'"

"Whatever." InuYasha tried to comb through his hair with his fingers, but couldn't, so he gave up. "What a mess."

"I can't believe you're actually going to do what he wants. It just doesn't sound like you."

"Well, I don't want to give birth to my first son in the middle of the forest!"

"Wait…Are you staying with us in our room or…?"

InuYasha went numb, skipped cold, completely forgetting that part of his conversation with his brother. "He…he wanted me to stay with him."

"Kagome and Sango will think that's…skeptical."

"Make up a story or something. Just say I'm staying in another room."

"Why can't I just tell them?"

"_No_, they wouldn't understand."

The monk sighed. "Whatever you say."

"Miroku, I'm nervous now…about staying with him in his bed."

"I don't really know how to comfort you, I've never been in that position. All I can say is that he probably won't do anything unless you him want to. And knowing him, he looks like a good judge of a person's character…and tastes." The monk waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

**Japanese terms:**

_Miko – priestess_

**To be continued…**


	5. The Lord's Confession

**Recap**: InuYasha had brought his pack of ningens to Sesshoumaru's winter mansion and the sexual tension between the brothers could've been cut with a knife. Sesshoumaru revealed that he'd been having the reoccurring dream for hundreds of years and would take care of InuYasha while he was pregnant.

**Dedication**: This is for Sekre and koishii-tenshi.

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Five – The Lord's Confession**_

After he'd bathed, InuYasha couldn't bare the thought of going to Sesshoumaru's bedchambers (owing to his nerves), so he decided to take a stroll out to the gardens. He ambled aimlessly around the entire perimeter, enclosed by tall swaying willow and sakura trees, thinking of Sesshoumaru. The moon was nearly full, round, pregnant with opportunity…pregnant with desire…like InuYasha. He jumped up into a tree that looked like it could sufficiently support his weight and snuggled into its nook. He felt so vulnerable and weak. He felt he had no control because Sesshoumaru was obviously the dominant one. Part of him wanted to surrender to his brother; the other part felt like it had to put up a fight first. He was going to be pregnant soon; he was going to make life. His child was going to change history.

…

Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha was afraid to come to him. He wasn't sure if he could contain himself while sharing a bed with InuYasha. He sat in a chair, legs spread wide, massaging his temples, glass of sake in his hand. In general, sake had no affect on a youkai, but he found he occasionally liked the taste. Since his senses had oddly heightened in responsiveness, all he thought about nearly every waking moment was making InuYasha his mate; he was supposed to feel this way about his brother, it was fate. When he and InuYasha had been talking earlier about the prophecy, the hanyou had conveniently omitted that specific portion, that he and Sesshoumaru were also destined to be mates…or maybe the flea demon had forgotten to mention that to the hanyou. Baka.

Becoming someone's mate, in demon society, was not a thing to be taken lightly. Yes, youkai were led by instincts to take mates, but it was not a barbaric, animalistic event where the brain and heart were not involved; though, often times, many royals were paired more by obligation and political advances than by actual feelings for another youkai. During winter solstice, royals and nobles held feasts in order to make marriage arrangements and new alliances while during the summer solstice other non-royal tribes had similar gatherings of their own. The bonding process was an organized affair that was executed in many stages such as the Courting Period (the period where the two intendeds spent time together with chaperones while their parents or guardians made final preparations), the Ceremonial Day (the youkai equivalent to a wedding feast in which allies and family gathered to celebrate the couple's union), the Marking Ritual (the ritual performed on the Ceremonial Day; the act of physically marking each other by biting the other's neck, this mark was visible to all as well as permanent and binding on emotional and empathic levels), and the Mating Night (the night which the couple consummate their union through sexual intercourse). The bond was eternal and only broken by death.

If InuYasha had not been educated on this matter, Sesshoumaru was going to be seriously pissed off at Myouga. Surely the hanyou didn't expect Sesshoumaru to knock him up with a "bun in the oven" and not take responsibility! He had honor to uphold. This child was going to be his heir to the Western Lands! Of course he was going to go about this in the proper way! His son was not going to be an illegitimate bastard! He was going to do as the prophecy said, to take his brother as his consort and rightful mate, whether InuYasha liked it or not. It wasn't everyday that Fate, being the nice old lady that she was, already went shopping and purchased your spouse for you, all nicely pre-packaged for you to unwrap. Nope, there was no return receipt on this.

_And why _not_ mate the hanyou?_ Sesshoumaru mused. _InuYasha will make a fine consort. He's strong and able to take care of himself, no required doting as opposed to fussy females. He is intelligent underneath his mask; otherwise he would have died a long time ago without his wits about him. He's a survivor, always has been. However, he has that blasted stubborn streak. He's a son of the revered InuTaishou. He'll make a fine host for our pups; he's already done a good enough job parenting that little kitsune_. Although the youkai suspected that if it had not been for the miko's interference, the young youkai would have turned out better…he'd already been coddled too much by the wench. And as much as Sesshoumaru detested admitting it, he liked that his brother was defiant and feisty; he did not want a mate who would not question him or stand up for him or herself. He did not want a mate who would submit blindly, such beings were weak and would produce weak offspring. He wanted a challenge. The hanyou had been the only being in his whole existence to ever challenge him and make his normally icy blood boil (in more contexts than one). And it didn't hurt that InuYasha was attractive…no, not just attractive…beautiful, striking, exotic.

Fuck it, there was no use denying it to himself or trying to justify it...he just flat-out _wanted_ InuYasha. He wanted to do things to him that the hanyou hadn't even dreamed of in his most erotic fantasies. He wanted to touch him in a way that his little brother had never touched himself. He wanted to hook those legs around his waist and make him cry and shiver with virginal fear and need…

Immediately, he started heavily breathing at the thought of causing InuYasha to moan and scream underneath him (just a guess, but he thought InuYasha wouldn't be a quiet lover) and his phallus grew rigid, pulling his pants. He moaned at the motion as the fabric stirred, the silk material brushing against his skin. _InuYasha_. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and ran his hand slowly down his abdomen, past his thigh, claws gently brushing against his clothed arousal. Bit by bit he ran his palm firmly over the hard, clothed flesh between his legs unhurriedly while fires swirled to life in his lower belly. He periodically squeezed his arousal tightly, hissing when he did so, whilst maintaining an agonizingly slow, steady pace…he wanted this to last, even though it was a small torture. He tried to be quiet, holding in his moans, but a few whimpers escaped his lips. Finally, he'd had enough and just wanted to finish it, to be relieved, to cum so hard that he wouldn't care who heard. He began to massage his silk-covered groin with speed that was growing gradually desperate with ferocity, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his chest heaving with his rapid breathing while a little cloudy blemish of pre-cum leaked through his crotch, picturing InuYasha pleasuring himself. Oh gods, he was about to cum…_ah, that's it_…uhn, just a little _faster_…faster…Oh gods, he could feel it building in his body, his heavy sacs tightening. He prepared to tear at the cloth covering his erection. _I'm going to cum…I'm…going…to cu-_

Suddenly, Rin burst into his room. His eyes snapped open and he quickly slammed his legs shut and sat up in the chair.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will you tuck me in?" the little girl chirped, large brown eyes glittering with her childlike ignorance.

"Yes I will, but you need to remember to _knock_ before you enter a room, Rin," he added sternly, trying to slow his heart and lungs, feeling his almost-orgasm recede like the tide.

"Okay, I'll try to remember."

Sesshoumaru's kimono and sash were baggy enough so he didn't have trouble hiding his erection from Rin as he led her to her room. The little girl jumped into bed and snuggled under the covers as Sesshoumaru sat on the edge, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "Close your eyes and sleep, little one," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

No one knew of his nighttime ritual with Rin, not even Jaken. He knew his servants would loose fear and respect if they saw his paternal side. He began stroking her hair, watching her tiny chest move up and down with shallow breaths of sleep. He loved her, she was his adopted daughter, _his_ little girl, but not his heir.

He slowly rose from her side and slid the door shut. Now it was time to find his brother. _InuYasha_. He could smell him. _Oh, InuYasha_. Ever since the hanyou had come to Sesshoumaru's house, InuYasha's pheromones had doubled in output and Sesshoumaru actually had to keep himself from screaming and violently defiling the hanyou before it was time. Having sex with a youkai in heat was extremely pleasurable, but having sex with one's mate while he or she was in heat was a hundred times better because of the metaphysical connections and tripled physical pleasure. And if both mates were in heat, it was even more mind-blowing, as in "atomic bomb" kind of mind-blowing. He deemed that it would be worth the wait.

…

InuYasha absently twirled a strand of silver hair in his fingers, gazing at the moon. He really did love Kagome, but he'd always secretly harbored buried feelings for his brother since childhood. It had started as a child's admiration of his nii-san when his mother would speak of his majestic sibling. _Sesshoumaru_. He was so fearful of him now, he'd never been aware of this fear before. It was probably due to the fact that he himself wasn't in control and that frightened him the most; he'd always been independent, he never needed anyone's help before. Well, he'd never admit that, at times, he did.

The smell wafted to his nose, sweet and urgent. His stomach and loins tightened. He was afraid to look down at the ground because he knew whom he'd find. "InuYasha," whispered his brother, but InuYasha still heard it, the liquid baritone voice carried on the still air. InuYasha bit his lip to keep from moaning, feeling electric tingles spark throughout his body. All Sesshoumaru had done was said his name and InuYasha had nearly had an orgasm! For the love of Buddha!

"InuYasha, come down." Sesshoumaru maintained his deadly calm tone. InuYasha couldn't help but obey. Silently, he landed graceful, catlike, squatting into the ground and then standing at attention, stiffly (pun intended). Sesshoumaru said nothing for what seemed like eternity. Then finally he turned and chuntered words InuYasha never thought he'd hear: "Come to bed." It was anything but a gentle request. InuYasha followed, but kept a sizable space between Sesshoumaru and himself. He'd started shivering even though the night air was fine.

They finally reached the dwelling, the whole household, including guests, asleep. InuYasha couldn't help but be extremely aware of himself and his appearance and the way he smelled, et cetera. Sesshoumaru paused to let InuYasha catch up with him, so they walked side by side down the hallway to his bedchambers. "You're very quiet," Sesshoumaru remarked as he led the way.

"There's not much to say," replied InuYasha, avoiding the youkai's eyes. Sesshoumaru was not one to make conversation, which struck InuYasha as odd that he'd attempted. But this whole scenario was odd to begin with.

InuYasha found himself in a large, bright room, candles everywhere, flowers in vases, paintings on the walls and…a rather outsized futon. Off the to left, a door led to a private lavatory and hot springs. To the right, another door led to a lounge with an extensive library and study area. His stomach, which had been failing him as of late, went numb as soon as Sesshoumaru closed the door. _He's not going to do anything unless I want him to_, thought InuYasha, trying to comfort himself by remembering Miroku's words in the bathhouse and repeating them in his head like a mantra. And then Sesshoumaru's hand was on his back, edging him closer to the bed.

…

Sesshoumaru had no idea InuYasha was this terrified. He was shaking underneath Sesshoumaru's touch. InuYasha had tensed up as soon as Sesshoumaru laid his hand upon him. He and the hanyou were halfway to the bed when InuYasha dropped to his knees, hunched over, and started breathing furiously in a panic attack. He felt dizzy and had an odd sensation in his brain as if someone was pouring cold water into his head where it dribbled down his spine and pooled in his chest.

Sesshoumaru knelt in front of him and straightened the hanyou's back with his massive hands to allow his lungs more air, but the hanyou's body fought his efforts so Sesshoumaru had to press his chest up against InuYasha's to keep his spine in line. InuYasha clutched Sesshoumaru's haori, trembling amid arid sobs, and buried his head in the youkai's shoulder. "I can't, I can't," he muttered, slightly rocking against his brother.

"Shhh," breathed Sesshoumaru against InuYasha's ear, running his fingers in the silver mass. "I'm not going to pressure you. Shhh, InuYasha, shhh. It's going to be alright." He finally felt InuYasha's muscles relax, his hands limp but clinging, his breathing return close to normal. They knelt there for a while, on the hard, cold floor, embraced, neither one wanting to break their hold. InuYasha's ears twitched as Sesshoumaru exhaled, "Do you not remember what I said earlier…you're not ripe, your body is not ready even though you are in heat. It'll take a while. Just relax and take comfort in my home…in my bed."

InuYasha's eyelids felt heavy. "I just want to sleep. I haven't _really_ slept in…I don't remember, it's been so long." Sesshoumaru reluctantly broke away and helped the hanyou to his feet. InuYasha sat on the edge of the bed while Sesshoumaru sifted through a wardrobe, looking for suitable nightwear to fit his brother. He came out with a loose fitting white yukata. He started unbuckling his armor and untying his sash, but slowed distractedly in pace as InuYasha began to undress. InuYasha opened his red jacket, exposing his chiseled abs, pectorals, and peach colored nipples, letting the material hang below his shoulders for a few seconds, resting at his elbows as he readied the soft nightshirt, and then let the fire rat kimono drop to the floor. Oh, he wanted to turn those nipples red with gentle abuse.

Aware of his brother's survey, InuYasha quickly finished shifting into the light robe. Sesshoumaru had to face the wall as he changed, hiding his erection from the hanyou. In truth, he didn't care if InuYasha saw it, he just didn't want him to go into another panic attack; poor InuYasha was so strung out lately and understandably so. "Umm, do you have a comb I could borrow?" asked InuYasha when Sesshoumaru was clothed.

"Yes." He handed him the ivory brush. InuYasha was having trouble getting the tangles out as he tried to run the brush down the length of his hair. "Here, allow me," offered the youkai. InuYasha was hesitant but handed the comb over to his brother and sat on the bed's edge. Sesshoumaru was surprisingly gentle and efficient, starting at the ends and working his way to the roots. When Sesshoumaru was done with one section, he'd set it over InuYasha's shoulder and grabbed another, brushing his fingers deliberately against the hanyou's neck to send shivers down his back. He was quiet as he worked. InuYasha felt himself leaning into Sesshoumaru's strokes and closing his eyes. Being in the wilderness most of the time, he hadn't had access to this luxury. "Rin gets her hair matted up all the time," mused the youkai lord, more to himself than anything. He was soon done and he set the brush aside, running his claws along the hanyou's scalp a few times to prove that it was finally smoothed.

"Thank you," said InuYasha shyly, not meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"You're welcome," and before InuYasha could turn away, Sesshoumaru seized his chin and kissed him intensely, dipping his tongue partially into the hanyou's willing mouth, yet it was still slightly chaste. Sesshoumaru wasn't one for so much tongue-action, but he encouraged InuYasha's tongue to explore his own mouth instead, sucking it into his hot cavern and running his slick muscle against it. InuYasha happily took advantage of the invitation. After more than a few seconds, he grudgingly pulled away. "If fire had a flavor, that would be your taste," he whispered.

"And you are its polar opposite…like rain," InuYasha whimpered slightly when his brother pulled away, caught in a kiss-induced daze and panting. Bizarrely enough, Sesshoumaru smiled at his brother's dismay. He blew out the candles, and pulled down the bedcovers. InuYasha quickly braided his hair loosely with his back to Sesshoumaru. As his brother lay down beside him, InuYasha did the same, turning onto his side facing the wall, a little embarrassed. Even though he was exhausted, he couldn't sleep, not with Sesshoumaru in the same bed. He felt like a virgin bride on her wedding night, eager yet frightened…maybe that analogy was more accurate than anything; he felt as if, at any moment, he was ready to break down and cry or scream_. Gods, someone up there does not like me and has turned me into a sniveling little girl for their own sick amusement,_ he thought. Then an odd thought struck him and he pondered for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to voice it. It was dead quiet, but he knew Sesshoumaru was awake.

"Just say it if it's bothering you so," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, sensing the hanyou's thoughts.

"Have…have _you_ ever…been…pregnant?" InuYasha turned to face the youkai, not even phased that he had read him so easily; his brother had always seemed to be able to do that with him. Perhaps, due to the prophecy, they had already been born with an empathic link, a link that was usually gained through mating...interesting thought indeed, but he'd dwell on it later.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling in thought. He was quiet for some time, and then he sighed. "Yes." The answer surprised InuYasha as much as the question.

"What happened?"

Sesshoumaru sighed again. "About several hundred years ago," he began in a low voice, "I had a lover. He was a handsome _inferior_ youkai, as all my lovers were. He was also expendable. If my lovers' seed was spilled in me, I'd kill them, right then and there. You must understand; I did not want to have a child above all things. The child would only be in the way, hindering me. I told him of my statute, that I had killed my lovers before, and that I had no problem doing so. We made love. And at the right time, he released in me and I felt his seed spread through my womb. It was one of the greatest feelings I've ever had. But I knew he had to die…and so did he. I'll never forget his face as I plunged my claws into him and ripped out his heart." He paused, reminiscing. InuYasha didn't know what to feel, but he listened knowing that it was more Sesshoumaru's benefit than his. "After I'd killed him, I knew I was with child. I could feel it growing in the pits of my belly. I decided that when the child was born I would exterminate it. Imagine, a powerful youkai like me…pregnant." He chuckled softly but it was bitter. "I couldn't believe it and at times I pictured raising the child and other sentimental moments. But then I'd catch myself and remember that I was going to kill it. It had no name, no gender, no soul. I _would_ _not_ give it a name. I _would_ _not_ care. To me, it was nothing but a burden. The time came and I bore the child…alone. And then…I couldn't bring myself to harm…it…the thing that I'd created inside me. I couldn't. So I reared it, nurtured it…even loved it." He paused and looked at InuYasha. He sensed the question in his little brother's eyes. "Yes, I loved it…more than anything. You'll see. Then, one day, I was at a village, buying food for it; it was able to eat solids at that point. I'd left it asleep in the inn I'd been staying at, tucked in a cradle…. There was a fire. A stupid dolt knocked over a candle stick and it had set the whole building ablaze…." Sesshoumaru's eye's hardened and he turned back to gaze at the ceiling. "I was too late to save her."

All that time he'd referred to his creation as an "it", an object. He _had_ cared and it still hurt, no matter what he pretended. "She didn't even have a name on her grave. But…there is a name on the tombstone in…my heart."

"And what is that?" InuYasha couldn't help but let his voice crack with emotion.

"Kazusa."

"Sesshoumaru…" InuYasha laid his hand on his brother's chest. Sesshoumaru drew him closer to his body and InuYasha did not pull away. Sesshoumaru laid his brother's head on his chest and stroked the hanyou's hair, more so to comfort himself rather than the hanyou.

"That was when I found Jaken. I never told him about it. I've never told anyone. Somehow, after her death, I became colder than I originally was."

"Not…not without reason," said InuYasha, feeling Sesshoumaru's steady pulse against his cheek. "Although, you've always been ruthless."

"Still…"

"You want to be warm again, don't you?"

There was a pause. "Yes…" it was a mere whisper, almost a plea.

"Will you…let me…be the one to warm you again?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but kissed InuYasha softly. InuYasha deepened the kiss, pushing back fiercely, pulling himself to Sesshoumaru's level. He ran his fingers across the youkai's face, down his cheekbone, his lips, his neck. "Would you hurt me if…I ever…spent my seed in you?"

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha on top of his lap into a straddling position. InuYasha's legs were spread wide before him and he ran his hands up and down InuYasha's upper thighs in thought. InuYasha didn't pull away; he closed his eyes lazily, his claws scraping lightly, idly against Sesshoumaru's bare chest; his kimono had come loose. "No," he said after a while. "I would not harm you…I would welcome it." Sesshoumaru's hands slithered from the hanyou's thighs to his yukata opening. Before InuYasha knew what was happening, his silk robe was on the floor and he was underneath Sesshoumaru. His long white hair was tickling InuYasha's shoulders and his fingers were tracing lines of fire on the hanyou's skin. He kissed InuYasha's mouth religiously, waiting for InuYasha to open his lips a few millimeters. When he did, Sesshoumaru immediately took advantage, running his tongue across his brother's teeth, swirling it around his inner cheeks, and then sucking on the hanyou's own tongue. When he pulled away, he sucked slowly on InuYasha's lower lip, nipping lightly, which rewarded him a moan. InuYasha was breathing so heavily now, his skin flushed and eyes glassy with lust.

"You like that, don't you?" Sesshoumaru whispered at his brother's ear, grazing the fur with his lips as he spoke. All InuYasha could do was nod. "Do you want more?" he asked, his voice low and heavy, skin aflame.

InuYasha immediately nodded again, vigorously, even though he was somewhat afraid. "Yes…" His eyes betrayed his fear.

"You're afraid, I can smell it," he said as he bent to ever so delicately to kiss the pale, vulnerable column of flesh that was InuYasha's neck. He wanted him to be relaxed and not be fearful of him; he only wanted to bring his brother pleasure. His tongue darted out to lick the sensitive skin and then he blew cold air on the wet spot. InuYasha shivered and his nipples tightened.

Then Sesshoumaru ran his nose against the hanyou's neck and down his collarbone, his chest, and exhaled cool breath on the smooth alabaster skin. InuYasha's pants were painfully tight now, making a little tent. He bit his lip when Sesshoumaru started sucking at his nipple. His tongue was soft wet velvet and crème. The youkai licked his finger and swiveled it around InuYasha's other blushing nipple, erect, and expectant. The hanyou let out a low moan again, his chest expanding and contracting most rapidly; Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his phallus from rising rigid, and InuYasha's stomach plummeted. His brother was definitely above average…_oh my gods, he won't fit inside me_.

Sesshoumaru moved back to InuYasha's lips, sensing the hanyou's anxiety as he had felt the youkai's...equipment. He was going to say something to soothe him, but then InuYasha started making his own demands with his tongue, weaving his hands through Sesshoumaru's thick feathery-soft mane, pulling him further into the tangled embrace. InuYasha, in a moment of confidence, ran his hand down Sesshoumaru's chest, his hard abdomen and underbelly, into his waistline. The youkai groaned and felt a heat spread in his stomach as the tips of InuYasha's fingers disappeared into his hakama.

That was where Sesshoumaru had to break away. "Not yet, InuYasha," he gasped, panting somewhat, laying his hand on InuYasha's to stop him from going any further. InuYasha almost looked hurt, somewhat disappointed, and a bit relieved. His heart was racing. Sesshoumaru was so beautiful, his skin was flawless, he was simply irresistible, but his otouto wasn't ready. "We must abstain, it's not time yet." InuYasha untangled himself from Sesshoumaru's grip and turned over to curl up on his side, his heart still pounding, his erection throbbing and unsatisfied. Sesshoumaru laid a tentative hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "You have no idea how much it hurts me to say that and how much self control it has taken me already to not shove you up against the wall and _fuck_ you right there, InuYasha…." Sesshoumaru's voice cracked on the emphasized word, obviously not used to cursing or the emotion of frustration. But InuYasha decided that curse words coming from Sesshoumaru's mouth were arousing. The hanyou turned again to face him, still frustrated by his torn emotions.

"Really? It seems like you've been doing a good job of it already," InuYasha couldn't help but be a little bitter.

"Don't give me that, _hanyou_!" His eyes narrowed, but there was no malice in his words. "Ever since your scent hit me a few weeks ago, my body's been getting more sensitive to any sort of stimuli. When I saw you on my doorstep, I thought I was going to orgasm," his accent was monotonous but full of the undercurrent of emotion. InuYasha put his hand on the youkai's lower abdomen and looked up into his eyes, fighting the urge to smirk. Then Sesshoumaru lay down beside his brother, stroking his hair, staring into the orbs of gold. He pulled him closer and InuYasha's fatigue hit him like a sack of bricks over the head. Sesshoumaru rubbed his nose between InuYasha's neck and shoulder, taking in his scent, his canine instincts telling him to mark this creature as his property, his mate. "I want to take you as my mate, InuYasha. Do you understand what that means?" he whispered. InuYasha whimpered softly, snuggling further against the youkai.

After a while, InuYasha said, "Yes, I do. Myouga explained it to me. I think I'd like that very much…and not just because it said so in the prophecy." Sesshoumaru kissed him softly on the forehead.

"That is very good, otouto. Ironically, being your remaining guardian it is also my duty to make the ceremony and feast arrangements. The Courting Period for us is quite unnecessary. The sooner we're mated, the better, don't you think?"

"Mmm hmm," InuYasha nodded sleepily. He fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms, his protective embrace, with a tiny grin on his lips. He'd be the mate of this powerful taiyoukai, his brother…whom he loved; he'd never need to admit that, though.

**Japanese terms:**

_Sake – an alcoholic drink_

_Baka – idiot_

_Nii-san – brother_

_Futon – bed_

_Yukata – lightweight summer wear_

_Kimono – outer jacket_

**To be continued…**


	6. The Temporary Triangle

**Recap**: InuYasha and his pack settled in at the mansion. The hanyou took a stroll to think of current events and then shared a bed with his brother where they almost had a nice romp in the sheets. Sesshoumaru asked his otouto to be his mate and InuYasha agreed.

**Dedication**: Thanks to DemonGoddess061, cherry fantasy, and Raincutain for your support.

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Six – The Temporary Triangle**_

Breakfast was an awkward ordeal and silent as the grave. Miroku fidgeted. He hadn't slept well last night…the floor was very hard. He looked at InuYasha, who appeared well rested surprisingly, trying to make eye tête-à-tête. InuYasha glanced up from his food and caught Miroku's eyes. He sensed the question and shook his head slightly. So, no, he was not yet pregnant. Miroku was getting so anxious and fearful for InuYasha. Just then, he glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was, in turn, looking at Miroku. He knew what Miroku had been thinking. Why hadn't they…"done the deed" yet? Was Sesshoumaru planning some sort of attack after lulling them into a false sense of security?

As soon as everyone had finished, Jaken led the party to another room while Sesshoumaru went about his own business. InuYasha knew that the youkai was going to draft invitations to all royalty in the area, welcoming them to feast and celebrate with him and the hanyou, his intended mate, on their Ceremonial Day. He also had to make preparations with the house servants and cooks while simultaneously arranging other guest rooms for all the nobles that would be arriving. There was much to be done and InuYasha shuddered to think what would happen if he himself was left in charge.

"You are free to do whatever recreations are available. There are gardens and hot springs outside on the grounds and various activities in the manner," explained the green youkai. "Feel free to…relax," he finished and skittered off. Rin followed Jaken to finish her studies, glancing back at Shippo.

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo ambled off to get a change of clothes so they could visit the hot springs while Miroku steered InuYasha off to the side to interrogate. "InuYasha?"

"Miroku, I told you, a few more days. I will inform you at _once_ when I conceive." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"No, I know that…but…did you…?"

InuYasha was silent for a moment, holding back a blush. "No…. Almost though."

"Wow," the monk's eyes grew wide. "What was it like?"

"Miroku, you pervert. Don't ever change."

"Speaking of which, I heard that Sango and Kagome were going to the springs," he suddenly grabbed InuYasha's hand and jerked him to the garden pathway and out of sight.

…

"Why did InuYasha lead us here? He never told us!" said Kagome, splashing water over her shoulder. The autumn air was chill, but the waters were warm and cozy. Shippo was playing with toys, ignoring the discussion, off in his own little world of childish make-believe.

"I agree, but I think he'll tell us when he's ready," sagaciously replied Sango.

"And that could be never. I can't take that!"

…

Off in the woods, somewhere behind the springs, watched Miroku and InuYasha, although the latter had not come on his own free will. "That lucky brat!" said Miroku, glaring at Shippo as the little kitsune sneezed. InuYasha chuckled.

"Yes, he _is_ lucky!"

Miroku focused intently on the nude forms of his friends.

"I love her, ya know. Like a sister."

"I know," said Miroku, knowing all _too_ well.

"What about Sango? I know you ask all females to bare your child, but are you just waiting for Sango to come around? I know you _care_ about her…"

Miroku paused, looking at, but not seeing, the girls…looking at InuYasha out of the corner of his eyes, the way the light fell on his hair, the way his yellow eyes lit up…the way his lips curved invitingly. "Yes," he answered slowly, forcing himself to turn away from the hanyou. "I would jump off a cliff for her if only she wished me to." InuYasha smiled, understanding the feeling.

"Sesshoumaru asked me to be his mate. I accepted his proposal."

"I figured he'd ask. Congratulations, my friend." It killed him to say those words.

"Well, he wouldn't want his heir to be born out of wedlock I suppose. And it'll be taken care of and provided for much better than I could ever do by myself. I know he won't let anything happen to our baby. And I think he'll treat me right and if he doesn't he'll have Hell to pay," InuYasha winked at Miroku.

"I'm sure," Miroku teased, easing the tension in his heart slightly. "There's nothing worse than a pissed off InuYasha."

"Come on, let's go before we get caught."

"Yeah, you're right."

…

That night Miroku tossed and turned on the floor, the boards creaking beneath him. He really did love Sango…with all his heart. But there was something in him that he knew that she'd never be able to fill…a void…and not just the one in his hand. True, he wanted to have children with her and grow old in loving bliss, but what he felt was taboo. He loved someone else. Forbidden love (lust?), the laws of attraction were cruel. _Well_, he pondered silently, _maybe it's not so taboo now…_He cursed himself for such a thought. Of course it was taboo! Just because he was half female did not mean the monk could just ignore the male half.

Kagome let out a snort, turning in her sleep. He tried to get rid of the forbidden thoughts, but it seemed useless. Images kept popping up in his mind's eye. He decided he'd get up, realizing he'd never get any sleep, and have a late night snack. He rose, crossed the room as quietly as he could, pausing at the door to look at Sango, mouth slightly open, hands folded under her face in slumber. How precious she looked.

He slipped out of the room and sauntered down the hall, winding through mazes of corridors to the kitchen. A bowl lay on the table filled with fruit and he plucked a plump golden pear. The juices were sweet and sticky as they squirted onto his pallet. With his pear in hand, he wandered down the passages aimlessly, noticing the chill, as he was clad in a light night robe.

He was on his way to his bedchambers when he heard a noise behind him. The hairs on his neck stood up and cold sweat took him suddenly. When he turned around, he saw…nothing. When he'd determined it was his imagination playing tricks on him, he turned back…finding something obstructing his path. He came face-to-face with Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" gasped Miroku. "You gave me a fright, milord." The youkai didn't respond. He took a step forward and the monk involuntarily stepped back until he stood firmly against a wall. Sesshoumaru was inches away from Miroku's face.

"I am correct in thinking you are in love with the youkai hunter, am I not?" asked the youkai lord. Miroku nodded, thinking, _why is this relevant, Sesshoumaru's not the one for small talk?_ The monk had begun to shake, much to his dismay. "…_But you lust for __someone else_," Sesshoumaru said with half a malevolent grin, revealing his fangs. Miroku swallowed an obvious gulp. Sesshoumaru stroked the human's face with one clawed finger. Miroku shivered under the touch. "I can see why he returns your feelings," said the youkai more to himself than Miroku.

Miroku's jaw dropped and his knees felt like doing the same. "H-h-h-how d-do you kn-know?" he stuttered in shock.

"Nothing is secret from me, houshi." His cold lips briefly touched Miroku's. "A kiss he'd like to bestow himself, I'm sure," he paused. "Be cautious, monk. I can be quite possessive and, as you know, very intimidating." Then he was gone.

Miroku felt like crying. Were his feelings so obvious? He'd made sure they didn't leak out and affect his relationship with the hanyou. He didn't even have a good reason for liking the hanyou who was always a snotty, bigheaded, arrogant prick. Although there was that confidence, occasional charm, _rare_ soft side and…(dare he think it?)…_dominant_ trait. _Get out of my head, _thought Miroku desperately.

He made his way back to the room, thoroughly confused. Shippo was curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed and the blanket had fallen to the floor. Miroku picked up the cloth and covered Shippo, tucking in the corners, straightening his hair fondly. Now he knew he wouldn't get sleep this night. _Why the hell did Sesshoumaru kiss me? Does he find me attractive?_ _Does InuYasha _really_ feel the same way? Well, it sure scared the shit out of me, warning me like that. Mayhap, if Sesshoumaru felt the need to caution me like _I_ was competition…_._ Nah! InuYasha would never admit that._

…

InuYasha had watched as his brother had cornered Miroku. He would interfere if Sesshoumaru overstepped his boundaries. But he knew Sesshoumaru was toying with the human. When the monk had gained composure, he returned to his room, InuYasha following a ways behind. Suddenly he knew he was not alone as he sat outside his friends' bedchambers. "InuYasha," whispered a deep voice. He stood up, but he knew to whom the voice belonged. "The human male has feelings for you, but you already knew that, didn't you." Sesshoumaru leaned against InuYasha from behind, running his hands softly over his chest.

"Yes, I knew. Why were you talking to him?"

"You've wanted him for some time now, haven't you…?" said the youkai, shirking InuYasha's question. He didn't really know why he'd confronted the monk, or kissed him. But he had to admit, the monk was not lacking in looks.

"…I was afraid I'd hurt him."

"Where, in the heart…or in the bedroom?" InuYasha turned around so he could look haughtily at Sesshoumaru. "I was only jesting, my brother." He placed his fingers on InuYasha's lips to defuse his temper. "Take him. Fuck him. Sully his chastity. It makes no difference to me." He made to leave.

"Are you jealous?" the hanyou called after him, smirking. Sesshoumaru turned to look at InuYasha. "Because if that's the case, you have nothing to be jealous about. I'm yours." Sesshoumaru pondered these words for a few moments, maintaining his blank mask.

"Come to bed."

…

"Jaken?"

"Yes, Rin."

"Why has Sesshoumaru-sama been acting so odd lately?" asked the little girl. Jaken was somewhat taken aback. He knew Rin was intelligent, but he hadn't really believed she was too observant. "I mean, ever since InuYasha-sama arrived…"

"Umm…well, I think he's just been preoccupied, Rin. Go back to reading your scroll." Jaken had taken it upon himself to teach the child how to read and write. She'd learned rather quickly. He pretended that he abhorred her presence, but she'd wormed her way into his heart, set up camp, and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm really worried about him, Jaken. He hasn't been eating and he's been alone a lot. Sometimes I hear him moaning in his room. I think he's hurt."

Jaken was surprised that Rin had been so persistent and he smirked at her innocence. "Rin, trust me, he isn't hurt."

"But how do you know?" she tugged on his sleeve.

"Rin, there are things that you will not understand until you're older. This is one of those things." Rin folded her arms and pouted. Eventually she went back to reading her scroll.

Jaken left the room after a while, saying he would be back to quiz her on what she'd read. He immediately padded off to his master's chambers. It had been a couple days since InuYasha-sama had come to their household and Sesshoumaru had gone into full-blown heat. Jaken could smell Sesshoumaru's pheromones a mile away and knew how they affected InuYasha. The hanyou had also come into heat earlier, but his body was not yet ready to conceive.

He was afraid, but he knocked on the great lord's door. "Enter," came a deep untamed voice. Sesshoumaru was sitting in a corner, partially clothed, hair stringy over his eyes, reading a manuscript. He had secluded himself from InuYasha ever since he'd gone into heat, saying it would be better if they waited for the Ceremonial Day and InuYasha's body to ready itself. In truth, he looked wild and dramatic, bestial, oozing sex and ready to tackle and defile anything that moved, particularly if it was in the shape of one silver-haired inu-hanyou. "What is it, Jaken?"

"Umm, milord, excuse me for interrupting you. Rin was asking about you. She's heard you and she thinks you're hurting. What should I tell her, milord?"

"She is too young right now to know of the ways of the flesh and carnal knowledge of any sort. When she comes into her blood cycle, then I shall educate her."

"Milord, when shall InuYasha-sama conceive?"

"That is for me to know. You can go now Jaken, you are overstepping your bounds."

"Yes, milord. Sorry, milord."

As soon as the little green imp left, Sesshoumaru went back to sulking. His body was extremely ready to take InuYasha's. And every time he tried to eat he felt like throwing up, his claws had grown, and the feeling in his skin was electrifying with the simplest things and, oh, the smells…. It was indescribable and all but unbearable. But he knew that when he and his brother joined, it would be worth every pleasantly excruciating second. And he still had the dreams; only, they had evolved.

He was now assaulted with images of he and his younger brother, under covers, and he couldn't tell where his skin ended and InuYasha's began, just a mass of pale naked, entwined limbs. The hanyou was whimpering and trembling underneath him with his long fair legs wrapped around his waist and his ankles crossed, toes curling inward. He could see the tracks of tears running down those porcelain cheekbones from the corners of the hanyou's eyes, which were clenched shut. InuYasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders and buried his head in the crook of the youkai's neck as he shuddered and moaned loudly.

Sesshoumaru would wake up growling and breathless. He knew InuYasha had the same dreams. Sango would probably catch on sooner (what with her demon-hunter background and all), but the hanyou's female human friends still had no clue, they just thought he was sick and they suspected some great conspiracy on Sesshoumaru's part; poison in the food or mind control. Idiots.

…

"InuYasha?" said Shippo, inching closer to the silver-haired man, who was curled on the floor.

"Yes, Shippo?" InuYasha had been considerably kinder recently…it was a little scary to Shippo.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. KAGOME!" yelled the little fox youkai. For such a tiny frame, he sure had a loud voice.

"Yes, Shippo?" said Kagome, coming from the next room. Immediately she dropped to InuYasha's side. "Are you alright, InuYasha?" she asked, stroking his hair. He leaned into the touch and relaxed a little more.

"He's been acting funny _all_ this week," said Shippo, matter-of-factly. "He hasn't even argued with me once!"

"Shippo, could you give us a minute?" Kagome asked politely.

"Sure, anything for you." She smiled. Shippo left the room and shut the door.

"Shippo's right, InuYasha," Kagome said soothingly, rubbing his bare back. "What's the matter? Your mind has been elsewhere ever since we came here. Why _are_ we here?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you," InuYasha mumbled, burying his head into his arms.

"Try me," she said, gently turning him onto his back and putting his head in her lap, stroking his hair. He had rarely let her do this before, which told her something was seriously bothering him. "Whatever it is, I promise to listen and not judge." She held her hand up in a _scout's honor_ attitude.

"I want to tell you. I just don't want to frighten you."

"Please, just try. That's what friends are for."

He took a deep and steadying breath. _Here's the moment of truth_. "I…I…_all_ youkai and hanyou…can…bare children." He watched her face as her jaw dropped, but she kept to her word and said nothing. "_I_ can bare children," he said, admitting it. "I've been having this dream…I know what it sounds like...I know it sounds crazy…but I'm…supposed to bare…Sesshoumaru's kid." He held his breath as he waited for her to scream about how sick that was. _Here it comes…the calm before the storm_.

But it never came.

"I don't know how I knew it, but _I knew it_. Call it intuition…." He released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "But, if you have a baby, won't it be deformed because you're related? I mean, is that normal in demon society to mate with relatives?"

"Yeah. Why would it be deformed?"

"Well, in my time, if close relatives have children, the baby turns out to be a mongoloid."

"What's a mongoloid?" He asked, thoroughly confused now.

"Oh…um, it's a person who has mental and physical retardation. They're malformed because the genes are too closely related. Does that happen to related demons if they have kids?"

"No, not that I've heard of anything like that. In fact, if demon siblings mate and have children, the children are stronger because the family bloodline is pure and holds more power. It's a pretty common occurrence." He was so happy that she was taking all this information so calmly.

"Oh. Well, if you go through with this, then there is no room in your heart…for me," she said as she cast her eyes away.

"Kagome, I never said that. I…I do...have feelings for you," he said as he sat up and crossed his legs Indian-style. He reached out to touch her face. "I care about you so much. But I belong to Sesshoumaru…I love you like a sister. It…it would honor me if you would…be the baby's godmother." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"Of course!" she squealed with delight, thankful that he wouldn't be chucking her out of his life, hugging him in a vice-like grip. "This is all just so weird though. Now I know why you've been acting so nice," she said, releasing him, but holding his hand in a show of support.

"We're also going to be mated, it's like marriage for humans, only deeper. There are several stages in the process. Sesshoumaru's arranging the Ceremonial Day, it's like a wedding, and he's inviting all the nobles in the area. I…I would really like it if you would be my Maiden in Waiting. A Maiden in Waiting helps the Uke mate get ready on the Ceremonial Day. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want t-,"

"Of course I want to, don't be silly! It's just a little strange that you're going to get pregnant before me. Hey, is that why you're so cranky once a month?"

"Kagome!"

"Okay, okay! Just kidding! But, seriously…you're growing up now, InuYasha. You're going to be married and pregnant. I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. And I don't think you'll need these anymore," she said as she reached out to the hanyou's subjugation beads and pulled the Kotodama no Nenju over his head. InuYasha smiled, flashing straight white teeth.

"Thank you, Kagome," he said as he hugged her. "Come on, let's see what's for lunch. I'm famished."

**Japanese terms:**

_Houshi – monk_

_Uke – submissive sexual partner_

**To be continued…**


	7. The Ceremonial Day

**Recap**: Miroku had come to the conclusion that he had lustful feelings for InuYasha. Sesshoumaru warned Miroku to keep his friendship platonic. InuYasha finally told Kagome what was going on and asked her to participate in the ceremony as his Maiden in Waiting. She then took off his beads of subjugation and told him she wanted him to be happy.

**Dedication**: This is for Lazy-Hime, sacredsorrow, and allieweasley.

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Seven – The Ceremonial Day**_

Sesshoumaru, who had known InuYasha had been watching, had only kissed the monk as a way to test if his little brother's intentions were real and to confirm suspicions. What he'd gathered was that the hanyou was attracted to Miroku, he was handsome enough for a human, but was not in love with him. And Sesshoumaru guessed that the monk was just going through a sexual identity crisis and was not truly in love with InuYasha. The monk was destined for Sango. And InuYasha belonged solely to Sesshoumaru. So the youkai did not feel threatened anymore.

The youkai had also noticed that InuYasha was becoming more docile…almost womanly, but he knew that after the hanyou's heat passed then he _would_ returned to his usual arrogant self. So he was acting temporarily out of character, but Kagome didn't mind…it was like hanging out with her girl friends at school! It was fun for her to talk to this new sensitive InuYasha who listened to what she said and contributed to the conversation. But, as they say, all good things must come to an end. The hanyou had drawn the line at letting Kagome put make-up on him; as good a friend as she was, she was still a girl, and all girls seemed to have the odd fantasy of dressing boys in drag.

It had been twenty days since InuYasha had first had the dream, the premonition that he would carry his brother's son. The palace had been buzzing with all the exciting news and activity. The maidservants were feverishly cleaning every nook and cranny and preparing guest chambers while the cooks were ordering tons upon tons of food for the Royal Feast on the Ceremonial Day. And security had been tripled to protect all the royalty that would be attending. The taiyoukai had also ordered two kimono and hakama made from spider silk by the finest tailors in his lands for InuYasha and him to wear on the Ceremonial Day.

News had spread throughout the surrounding villages about their lord's soon-to-be-consort and his fighting prowess and affinity for humans. They'd been delighted to hear that the hanyou prince, InuYasha, InuTaishou's second son, was the Lord of the West's intended mate. The hanyou's helpful and powerful reputation had preceded him and the little parishes of humans and most youkai were instantly accepting of their ruler's future consort (although some were still prejudiced against hanyou even though InuYasha was InuTaishou's son), glad that the Lord of the West would finally have an heir and no conflict would ensue over the throne and line of succession if Sesshoumaru were to die.

Elated over most everyone's approval, InuYasha had confronted Sango, Shippo, and Rin, after he'd talked with Kagome, and told them that he was to be mated with his brother. They had taken the news exceptionally well, especially because Sango was well versed in demon society and understood its workings. Rin was ecstatic with the notion of gaining another parent. InuYasha thought she was so precious.

InuYasha had already asked Kagome to be his Maiden in Waiting and Miroku, as cleric and close friend, would carry out the ceremony; it was understood that Sango would help in both aspects because she knew the procedures. Sesshoumaru found that he could tolerate the youkai hunter, ironically. She was intelligent and mild tempered, except when it came to Miroku's wandering hands. Nevertheless, the youkai thought she was probably the most levelheaded and stable person among the group and he appreciated that, especially in a female bushi. The miko, however, was too rash and irascible for his liking and he understood why the wench and InuYasha would have never worked well together romantically; they were too much alike.

_InuYasha_. Sesshoumaru had been so busy with arrangements that he had had little time to spend with his brother and intended spouse. They'd shared a few kisses and kindhearted words during the evenings, but that was all, then they'd return to their separate rooms. For the most part, Sango and Kagome had been the hanyou's company, preparing his robes for the Ceremonial Day and picking flowers for his hair and giving calming words and advice.

The royal guests were going to be arriving for the Ceremony that was in five days and the hanyou was becoming increasingly nervous and impatient. Also, the dreams and his heat were making him more agitated and he'd verbally snap every once in a while at the closest person nearby, but no one took real offense to it. They sympathized, but were relieved that the heat hadn't sucked away his personality. It showed them that InuYasha was still the quarrelsome InuYasha they knew and loved.

…

Ordered chaos, that was the best way to describe it. Nobles and other royal guests had been steadily trickling in and lodging at Sesshoumaru's palace. The celebration was only two days away and InuYasha's heat and nerves were shot, so Sango, assisted by the cooks, brewed some potions for InuYasha to help with the hormones and calm his emotions. The poor hanyou felt that if he didn't shag Sesshoumaru soon, he would go insane. It was like someone had ignited a fire in the pit of his belly and he knew that Sesshoumaru was the only one that could alleviate it.

"Come on, InuYasha. Sit up and drink this," cooed Kagome, patting InuYasha's head sweetly. The hanyou had been laying on his bed, curled in a fetal position, pouting stubbornly for no apparent reason.

"Please, InuYasha. It will make you feel better," urged Sango.

The moody hanyou sat up and sipped at the offered cup containing the calming tonic.

"Hey InuYasha, how exactly are you going to get pregnant…I mean, I understand the mechanics of sex, but don't you need certain…_female parts_?"

InuYasha's cheeks burned as red as tomatoes. That's right, he hadn't told her he was a hermaphrodite, but Sango saved him the embarrassment at that moment. "Well, all youkai and hanyou have a vagina, a uterus, ovaries, and a penis and testes. They produce both eggs and sperm. So, essentially, they can _get_ someone pregnant and they can _become_ pregnant. It's so they can reproduce faster so their species doesn't die out. They are what we call hermaphrodites. Some look outwardly male and others look outwardly female. It's rare that a youkai is born with only one set of reproductive organs. Understand now?"

"Yeah. That's very interesting. I've heard about hermaphrodites in my time, but it's so rare." Kagome had accepted the uncomfortable information very maturely without blushing or giggling. He was very proud of her, but _he_ hadn't been so lucky because he'd invented a new shade of red.

The clock was ticking down two days until the Ceremony. Those two days passed with Sango and Kagome fussing over him as much as possible like mother hens. InuYasha thanked the gods that he had been given relaxing potions; otherwise he might have killed something. He appreciated their friendship and efforts, but he could only take so much before he popped.

…

He woke that morning, on the Ceremonial Day, to the birds twittering and the burgundy and russet leaves of autumn rustling with the slight breeze. He yawned and stretched and rubbed the sleep from his droopy eyes. Then the sudden realization that he would be mated to his brother _today_ smashed into his brain like a roaring stampede of plot-bunnies and he sprung out of bed as fast as a bat out of Hell. He felt rushed, but in all actuality he had several hours before the Ceremony was to start. The day was here and he wanted to get it over with _now_, especially because the butterflies in his stomach were getting irritated; if they kept fluttering around like that much longer, he'd have to charge them rent!

InuYasha quickly roused Kagome and Sango, who had moved into the rooms adjacent to his. Kagome was slightly grumpy after her rude awakening, but Sango was excited and happy. It took all morning and most of the afternoon to eat breakfast and clean InuYasha's hair with scented oils and braid the silver mane into intricate loops, pinning white flowers into the plaits. They faintly powdered his face then lined his eyes with a minimal amount of black kohl and something Kagome had brought from her time that was called, "mascara"; it had been a struggle to keep the hanyou's eyes from blinking long enough to put the substance on his lashes, but the effect was dramatic. It enhanced his eyes so well that they almost glowed. In a triumphant tone and with a smug smile, Kagome pronounced, "See, I told you that you'd look good in make-up," to which the hanyou responded by sticking his tongue at her.

InuYasha was dressed in the white spider silk kimono and hakama that his brother had ordered, accessorized by a gold obi that was tied around his waist and big golden bangle-bracelets on his wrists. He was absolutely stunning and Kagome and Sango were proud, large anime-eyes twinkling with sisterly love.

…

The Ceremony was being held in the courtyard between the palace and the gardens. The courtyard was a circular area and partially enclosed by marble pillars and swaying gossamer curtains. The floor was tiled in a neutral-colored cobblestone that was both earthly yet sophisticated with convoluted patterns. Brightly tinted shoji lanterns had been hung around the courtyard, the grass rippled with the light wind and fireflies lit the forest. It was evening, just after the sun had set and the sky was dyed pink and lavender and the clouds were yellow marshmallows.

The guests from near and far, in all their foreign fashions and vibrant robes, stood in a perfect circle around the courtyard, gazing at the center where the monk performed the Ceremony and the regal Lord Sesshoumaru and his brother, InuYasha, vowed their life and fidelity to one another in the holy binding of matrimony.

Then, Miroku signaled the brothers to perform the Marking Ritual. Sesshoumaru leaned down, his lips hovering above the delicate column of his brother's neck as InuYasha mirrored his actions. He could hear the pulse just underneath the skin, smell the blood, and feel InuYasha shiver. This was his; this hanyou was _his_ and his alone forever.

He kissed his brother's neck lightly before he bit into him, sinking his fangs into the flesh and relishing his brother's strangled exhalation that was a cross between a gasp and a whine. It didn't even hurt as the hanyou repeated Sesshoumaru's actions. He was delighted as he watched InuYasha lick the blood from his own lips. It was so euphoric and thrilling to be bonded to this hellcat, InuYasha.

There were some joyous tears in a few eyes (mainly Kagome and Sango) as the couple parted and proceeded hand-in-hand to the dining hall where the Royal Feast awaited.

…

Kagome had never seen so much food. There were mounds of chicken drumsticks and breasts, piles of beef prepared in different manners, spits of roasted boar, pheasant and quail, fish, crab, lobster, oyster, calamari, and other rare meats that had been specifically prepared for youkai. Steaming bowls of rice, diced and spiced potatoes, basins of broiled corn, cabbage, carrots, broccoli, and other vegetables accompanied the meats. Breads and rolls as well as plates of butter and creams sat around the tables along with the main courses. The wine, imported mead, and native sake flowed freely, relaxing bodies and loosening tongues while the servants rapidly moved around the room to refill drinks, clear away empty plates, and bring more food. Pastries and fruits, delicacies and sweets were savored after the succulent dinner.

The background music was moderate, cheerful and un-intrusive while the merry chattering, raucous laughter and well-wishing ovations filled the enormous and accommodating dining hall.

There were also tables filled with gifts brought by the visitors for the newly mated couple. New alliances had been made and some trade had been initiated. Many had profited that night.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, along with close friends, sat at a table on a slightly raised dais. Anyone with eyes could tell that the brothers were in love as they talked and ate and looked at each other. Several toasts were made to the Lords of the West, imparting health, happiness, and long reign. Even Kouga, the ookami prince, made a speech and added his thanks that he himself was now able to pursue a relationship with Kagome, to which she blushed and batted her eyelashes at him. InuYasha was relieved that he hadn't truly shattered the young girl's heart.

InuYasha was touched by his friends' show of support. Even little Rin, with pearls in her hair and eyes dazzling with glee, came up to her parents, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, and handed them flowers and bestowed Eskimo-kisses.

It was getting late and Sesshoumaru, who had been cradling a sleeping Rin, left discreetly to tuck his little girl into bed. Sango had already taken care of Shippo earlier, who had valiantly sworn to stay up all night with the adults to celebrate, but had only made it a few hours before nodding off.

Now came the part of the evening, as was custom, where the Uke, the submissive partner, bid goodnight to his guests and retired to the Wedding Chamber to prepare, waiting for his Seme, the dominant partner. InuYasha, followed by Kagome and Sango, shook plenty of hands and embraced many allies before he'd arrived in front of the Wedding Chamber. Kagome and Sango each hugged him, trying to calm him with smiles of reassurance, but they did little to ease his stress. Although his fears of Sesshoumaru-leaving-him-after-he-gave-his-virginity were eased because they were now bonded for eternity, he was still nervous for other reasons. Yes, he would finally admit that he was still a virgin (not to say that he'd never touched himself), but that would have to be addressed later. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

…

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was being the polite host by socializing with his guests and making sure they were comfortable. The festivities would continue long into the wee hours of dawn after Sesshoumaru left to attend to his Uke. He finally left the party with cheers from all, and some lewd gestures, eager to please his waiting mate.

It was finally time and InuYasha was finally _his_. Sesshoumaru wandered down the corridors with the smell of his hanyou-in-heat and the promise of sex hanging in the air. He reached the Wedding Chamber and sensed his brother behind the doors.

After marking each other, InuYasha had also been surprised to finally discover that his brother did in fact possess emotions…a profound and deep well of emotions at that! He was so overjoyed to learn of and share this side of his mysterious brother.

Then, at the feast, they had gazed at each other and openly let their feelings flow into the other, expressing without words how much they truly cared. It had been transcendent.

Now, as Sesshoumaru slid the door open, he swore to make their first intimate experience together transcendent as well. He entered the room and locked the door behind him as he shirked out of his obi, kimono, and other accessories.

The room was dim, a few candles adorning table surfaces and flickering shadows across the walls, and a few vases of calla lilies were lining the sideboards. The bed was large and covered in white furs that would feel exquisite on bare skin. There was a bottle of wine, two cups, and a bowl of sweets and fruits on one small table off to the side of a sofa, in case they cared to snack and lounge. In all his survey, InuYasha was not to be found in the bedroom, but his scent was coming from the door leading to the library.

As he made his way to InuYasha, the only thought running through his head was, _Now is the time to claim my mate_.

**Japanese terms:**

_Bushi – warrior_

_Ookami – wolf _

_Seme – dominant sexual partner_

**To be continued…**

_**Lemon is in the next chapter.**_


	8. The Stolen Fruit

**Important Notice: ****This is the tamed-down, shortened version, so as to abide by FF.N's rules and guidelines. If you want to read the full version, visit my homepage http:/ undergroundsociety. webs. com/adultonly. htm (take out spaces). You must be of legal age in your area of residence to read.**

**Recap**: InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were mated and shared a new and stronger empathetic bond, allowing them to feel one another's true feelings. InuYasha left the feast to wait in the Wedding Chamber for Sesshoumaru to come and take his virginity.

**Dedication**: Ye be warned. Thar be lemon ahead! Yar! (Um, yeah, don't know where the pirate accent came from…oh well). This is dedicated to Medusa Sage.

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Eight – The Stolen Fruit**_

There he stood, the last wild beauty, shirtless and leaning against the bookcase, flipping through some pages of a random tome and eating an apple. He had waited an hour for his Seme to come and de-flower him and while waiting he'd gotten bored, so he had meandered into the study where he found an interesting book on kama-sutra. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was standing before him with a predatory look in his eyes, which were half covered by stringy tresses. InuYasha knew what that look meant as Sesshoumaru casually took the book from his brother's hand and set it on a near-by table. InuYasha took a bite of his apple as if everything were perfectly normal.

Sesshoumaru leaned in as if to kiss the hanyou, hovering mere millimeters from InuYasha's face and taking in his scent…the scent that had nearly driven him mad, the scent that now told him the hanyou was ready to conceive. "It's time…you're ripe for the plucking," he whispered, knowing full well that he'd be the one doing the "plucking," brushing his lips against InuYasha's with half-lidded eyes. He took InuYasha's lower lip between his teeth and gently pulled the hanyou closer, sliding his clever tongue into his brother's mouth and drawing the bite of apple into his own. As the youkai chewed on the stolen fruit, InuYasha turned to his apple and slowly licked a bead of juice that had been dribbling across the crimson skin of the sinful fruit, all the while keeping his eyes on Sesshoumaru.

Before he knew it, his back was crushed against the bookcase, not the most comfortable of surfaces, and his lips were caught in a bruising kiss that threatened to devour him. The apple was quickly forgotten as the youkai slid his hands down InuYasha's back, to his firm buttocks, to the back of his thighs as Sesshoumaru lifted the hanyou and wrapped his legs around his waist. InuYasha wound his arms around his brother's neck, steadying himself without missing a beat, and returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster.

The youkai carried his brother to his fur covered bed, laying the hanyou on his back. His lips started at the hanyou's navel, swirling around it and sensually dipping into the valley with his tongue occasionally, emulating penetration, which made InuYasha redden. His next targets were his brother's abs. He had a fetish for a well-toned abdomen, so he traced each muscle with the flat of his tongue thoroughly, sucking and nipping at the lithe porcelain skin and leaving a trail of red and purple blotches forming in his wake.

Next, he found himself swirling his wicked tongue around the hanyou's nipple, as pink as the blush of a cherry. He experimentally flicked at one of the bashful fruits, watching the skin tighten and crest. InuYasha groaned low in his throat, then gasped as his brother descended on the rosy bud and sucked without mercy. It was such a bizarre thing to feel the youkai's wet hot mouth and hear the tiny wet claps of breaking suction as Sesshoumaru left the little bud for InuYasha's parted lips, teasing the tip of his brother's tongue with his own. InuYasha moaned into his mouth, and wound his arms around the youkai's neck, lightly scraping his brother's back with his claws.

Sesshoumaru kissed down his brother's face to his jaw line, following that line to his pulsing vein in the side of his neck, that delicious column of flesh, so delicate and vulnerable. He looked at the permanent mark he'd made earlier, a sign that no other male or female could touch him. InuYasha whimpered and bared his neck, unconsciously offering himself as his demon instincts surfaced, recognizing himself as the submissive uke. Sesshoumaru licked the Mating Marks and InuYasha shivered as a jolt of heat and electricity shot throughout his body. He suspected that if he continued to lick the marks and do nothing else he could make InuYasha cum. He'd have to test that theory later for kinkier situations.

The youkai moved to his brother's collarbone, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin and inhaling that earthy, spicy fragrance that was purely InuYasha. He slipped his fingers into the hanyou's hakama and slowly pulled them down, inch by inch, looking into InuYasha's face for an objection. None came as his arousal was revealed, followed by his thighs and calves. Then InuYasha whispered quivering words that made his stomach tighten with heart-wrenching desire, "Sesshoumaru…make love to me."

So he did.

Their hands were intertwined as their bodies wound down, staring into each other's honey-colored pools. They were winded and still panting, but they weren't tired. Although a short nap sounded good, Sesshoumaru, who felt invigorated more than anything, would've been ready to go all over again and InuYasha wasn't too far behind. He ran his talons tenderly down InuYasha's face, wiping away his tears and kissing his swollen lips with feather-like pressure.

InuYasha felt his brother's slick seed running down his thighs, mingled with a little blood, but that was to be expected. He pressed his lips firmly to his brother's, trying to convey his love through the kiss. He pulled back to gaze into his Sesshoumaru's face, which was, for once, open and honest. And somewhere in Sesshoumaru's golden pools he found what he was looking for, what Sesshoumaru would never say with words…that he was deeply in love with him, too. InuYasha smiled, lighting up his whole face as he tucked a stray lock behind Sesshoumaru's elfin ear. The grin was infectious and soon spread to his brother.

"You're so beautiful, otouto," said the youkai, his voice deep and sugarcoated with the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Really?" InuYasha didn't know he could smile so broadly, excitement and warmth surrounding his heart.

"Yes…I'm glad you are the one I will spend my life with, the one I will protect, the one I will have children with…I am glad you are the last person I will ever kiss," his cheeked were flushed slightly and InuYasha thought it was attractive. It was Sesshoumaru's way of confessing his love.

"I love you, too." He laughed quietly, leaned up, and kissed Sesshoumaru on his nose and nuzzled his neck.

Sesshoumaru maneuvered them so that they were lying on their sides, his organ still buried inside InuYasha. He held his brother to his chest and stroked his hair. He made a motion to pull out of InuYasha. Sesshoumaru smiled and rubbed his cheek against the top of his little brother's head, brushing his fuzzy ears. InuYasha purred, quite literally, and ran his talons lightly over Sesshoumaru's flanks. They stayed like that for a long time, languidly and silently caressing each other, letting their hands speak for them.

InuYasha looked up at his older brother, grinning mischievously. "Wanna go again?"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

…

"Hey, Kagome…what was that noise?" asked Shippo, who had been awakened by the celebration noises, among others.

"Oh, that? It's probably nothing," she said, waving off the little kitsune's suspicions. Right after the words left her mouth, they heard a loud yell come from Sesshoumaru's bedroom on the floor above them.

Then they heard the hanyou scream, "Oh, Sesshoumaru…a-oh, uhn, yes. Oh my god, harder!"

"Okay, that was definitely InuYasha!" said the fox-youkai with concern. "What are they doing? Are they fighting?" The three adults blushed.

"Shippo, trust me, you really don't want to know," said the monk as he timidly scratched the back of his head and spread his blanket on the floor. "Now go back to sleep."

**Japanese terms:**

_Onegai – please_

_Itai – it hurts_

**To be continued…**

_**Lemon is in the next chapter.**_


	9. The Gods' Will

**Important Notice: ****This is the tamed-down, shortened version, so as to abide by FF.N's rules and guidelines. If you want to read the full version, visit my homepage http:/ undergroundsociety. webs. com/adultonly. htm (take out spaces). You must be of legal age in your area of residence to read.**

**Recap**: InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had passionate sex for the first time. Poor Shippo heard odd noises and the adults blushed.

**Dedication**: Special credit goes to DemonGoddess061 for her ideas. Thanks to T.Aiedail, xdragonslayerx, Gay Boy and everyone else for your support.

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Nine – The Gods' Will**_

_We see the Inu Lords._

_We see their sibling rivalry._

_We see one Inu's hatred of half-breeds and his inner-confusion of his love for his otouto. We see the younger Inu's determination to prove his worth in the eyes of his sibling and his admiration for his silver-haired taiyoukai aniki._

_We see both Inu yearning for one another and their simultaneous frustration and guilt in the other's presence._

_We send the dreams of arousal and anticipation._

_We see the brothers come to an impasse, an agreement is made, and the brothers form a union, the strongest union in existence…the mating union. We see a child come forth from this union. _

_Now we see the power the sons of InuTaishou will have after they unite, such tremendous power for taming the West. We see the power sprout from the West and spread to the East, North, and South like the branches of a sakura tree. We see the buds of the tree blossom and flourish under the reign of InuTaishou's descendants._

_However, we see a blemish on one of the tree's budding sakura blossoms, a blemish that has the potential to mature and infect like the plague if not quarantined._

_The descendants of InuTaishou will come to a fork in the road; there are many paths in the journey to the future, and some we cannot see beyond._

_Next, we see a blurry image of a youkai standing on the battlefield…the revered spawn of the Inu Lords. We see the diminishing numbers of youkai…. We see humans with weapons being led by a demon…._

_We see the blemished sakura blossom smiling in the midst of chaos._

_Our vision grows dark…_

…

InuTaishou leaned over his young heir's shoulder to read the scroll that had been stuck under the young inu's sharp nose. The little youkai's hungry amber eyes drifted back and forth over the trimly formed kanji characters that dotted across the crisp papyrus.

His son's personal tutors had said Sesshoumaru's proficiency in the studies of arithmetic, history, geography, science, politics, martial arts, and war strategy, were unrivaled with any of his age. He was indeed a genius.

_Of course he is_, InuTaishou thought with a bitter smirk. _Any royal child, especially after the death of a parent, would be forced to grow up suddenly and forfeit his or her childhood._ _No wonder he has dedicated himself to his studies! Poor thing, he's grown so isolated and ruthless. Although, if I were to suddenly die, I would not have to worry about the state of my affairs if they are in Sesshoumaru's capable hands. Let us hope it does not come to that. Even though he is certainly able to reign, he lacks experience. But…I am proud of him._

"Why are you smirking, chichiue?" asked Sesshoumaru without even looking up from his reading.

Masking his surprise with indifference, InuTaishou waved off the question as if he were swatting at a fly. He changed the subject abruptly, sitting himself across from his son. "What are you studying, my son?" he asked, glancing around the expansive library nonchalantly.

"The written prophecies foretold by the gods," he muttered monotonously and continued to read.

InuTaishou sighed and flicked his ponytail over his shoulder out of habit. "Sesshoumaru, how long are you going to continue this obsession of yours? It is akin to watching a kettle boil water; the more you watch it, the longer it seems to boil. My son, if you just let events unfold as they may, perhaps…."

"Perhaps what? I'm tired of basing my life on a prophecy that I'm not sure even exists. What if it was false?"

"Do not presume to question the gods!" InuTaishou burst, rising and slamming his hands on the table. "I heard with my own ears the words of the prophecy fall from the gods' lips. Do you doubt me? Do you think me a liar?"

"No, chichiue, never. I apologize." Sesshoumaru stood and bowed respectfully to his father. "I just…I'm so…frustrated. I just want to hear it with my own ears."

InuTaishou's eyes softened at his son as he moved around the table to embrace him. "Do not fret, my precious son. You may get what you wish for." He patted Sesshoumaru's pale striped cheek, smiled, and left the room.

That night, the eve of a lunar eclipse, the same night the prophecy had been foreseen many centuries ago, Sesshoumaru was visited by the gods in his dreams. They spoke the verses of prophecy to him and reassured him of his father's words.

…

_That night was surreal yet uplifting, as was this night, the night of my mating with InuYasha,_ he mused over his memories as he turned over to watch his mate's chest rise and fall evenly with sleep, curled at his side with one leg swung over his hip.

He smiled and caressed InuYasha's cheek. He could already smell the life growing inside the hanyou's womb; the child of prophecy, his and InuYasha's. It was a long time before he fell asleep.

…

The next day, InuYasha couldn't help but smile at everything that moved. He couldn't be sure, but he would swear later that he caught Sesshoumaru grinning like an idiot at random moments as well. He almost wanted to giggle every time he made eye contact with his brother. He could feel that warm excitement bubbling inside his chest on the verge of exploding in hysteric chuckles. Miroku _knew_ what InuYasha was feeling and he wasn't making it any easier for the hanyou by nudging and winking at him every so often.

InuYasha, upon waking that morning with tousled hair and drowsy eyes, had thought it was so sweet to find that a tray full of breakfast was sitting on a nightstand. Then Sesshoumaru had come in from his lavatory wearing only his hakama and made a beeline for his sleepy sibling. He pecked him affectionately on the forehead and nuzzled his cheek before coaxing the hanyou to sit up and eat.

After eating a delicious meal of fruits, meats, and eggs, InuYasha had decided he would have to take a bath to wash off the seed from his stomach that had dried and was now flaky, but he wasn't sure if he could trust his legs to carry him anywhere. After the way Sesshoumaru had fucked him, he was wondering if he would ever be able to walk again.

He slid from under the protective and cozy warmth of the bedcovers with every intention of making it to the bathtub, but…

He never even made it two steps.

Upon seeing his brother's nude form in daylight, the youkai couldn't resist. The hanyou was barely out of bed and barely awake, but that would soon change. He pushed his naked brother roughly against a wall as he slipped out of his hakama hurriedly. He quickly kissed up and down InuYasha's jaw, neck, and shoulders as if he were a drug and Sesshoumaru hadn't had a fix in months.

Gods, one would think that they hadn't had sex five times last night but, by that point the quivering hanyou was so hard and ready that he didn't care if it hurt; he just wanted to feel his brother inside him, fucking him so hard that he would see stars swirling around his head.

It had been fast, sloppy, and dirty, just the way he liked it when the occasional mood struck him.

They stood there, covered in fluids and sweat, panting and staring at each other. "I really need a bath!" InuYasha suddenly whined as the corners of his mouth were threatening to curve.

The hanyou dropped tiredly to his knees in front of Sesshoumaru, unable to support his own weight anymore on his shaky legs. He then pulled himself into Sesshoumaru's lap, tucked his head under his brother's chin, and debated whether or not he could summon the strength to get up and walk _all_ the way to the bathing rooms to wash the evidence of their love-making from his body. Or, he could just stay in bed all day and let Sesshoumaru fuck him silly. That sounded like a better plan. But, if he washed now, he'd feel better, less self-conscious, and more awake so he could have enhanced and more active sex when he returned to bed. So, in the long run, he decided a bath was the way to go.

While he had been mentally arguing with himself, he hadn't noticed that Sesshoumaru had lifted him bridal-style and carried him to their bed, laid him down, and snuggled next to him. He sighed, reluctant to leave this cozy haven between his brother's arms, but he was on a mission, so he rolled over onto his side and hoisted himself from the bed and trudged towards the bathing room. _Man, three orgasms in a row can really take it out of you_, he thought as he padded to the tub.

The rest of the day had consisted of stolen kisses and quickies in closets, on desktops, futons, and really just about any surface. It seemed InuYasha was either making up for the two centuries of lost time or trying to set a record. Either way, Sesshoumaru was definitely not complaining.

…

Let it be noted that a pregnant InuYasha was a hormonal InuYasha; and a hormonal InuYasha was a scary InuYasha. A hormonal InuYasha could scream in rage one minute and cry in sorrow the next. A hormonal InuYasha could complain about his weight gain (which was only minimal) and then turn around and brag about it a moment later. A hormonal InuYasha could hate things that he had once enjoyed and enjoy things that he once hated, like broccoli.

A pregnant InuYasha regularly ate steamed broccoli and would turn his nose up in disgust at Ramen Noodles, complaining of the smell. A pregnant InuYasha also became obsessed with strawberry-covered Pocky and the ice cream that Kagome had brought from her era. In fact, more than once in the dead of night, InuYasha had poked Sesshoumaru to wakefulness and told him to send Kagome to her era for more ice cream, whining that the baby was the one who was craving the sweet substance. Sesshoumaru had rolled his eyes, but complied, and had convinced Kagome into bending to his pregnant mate's wishes. Being the good friend that she was, she had trudged to the nearest liquor store, with bleary eyes, tangled hair, and fuzzy bunny slippers, walked to the frozen freezer section like a zombie, then purchased the ice cream. After these incidences, she had made sure to keep Sesshoumaru's palace stocked with ice cream in case of InuYasha's midnight snack-attacks.

Not only did a pregnant and hormonal InuYasha crave ice cream, he also craved sex…a lot of sex. Sesshoumaru had always been secure in his stamina and endurance skills, but he'd be the first to admit that his pregnant mate was wearing him out. So after a few months of almost being literally fucked to death, Sesshoumaru had offered to give InuYasha hand-jobs and fellatio in exchange for some much needed rest.

Sesshoumaru monitored InuYasha's weight gain as his swollen belly was a little more pronounced. But InuYasha would not gain too much bulk because hermaphroditic youkai pregnancies tended to be short and their babies tended to be small…healthy, but small. So InuYasha no longer had a six-pack, but he had a smooth, almost-flat stomach that Sesshoumaru thought was oh-so-kissable.

Both mates dutifully read the baby books that Kagome had brought for them and, as the days ticked by, prepared to bring a new life into the world.

However, it was going to be a lot tougher than they had anticipated.

**Japanese terms:**

_Aniki – older brother_

_Kanji – Japanese letters_

_Chichiue – father (formal)_

**To be continued…**

_**Lemon is in the next Chapter**__._


	10. The Prophesized Birth

**Important Notice: ****This is the tamed-down, shortened version, so as to abide by FF.N's rules and guidelines. If you want to read the full version, visit my homepage http:/ undergroundsociety. webs. com/adultonly. htm (take out spaces). You must be of legal age in your area of residence to read.**

**Recap**: Sesshoumaru helped InuYasha to conquer his fear of oral sex and the pregnant hanyou discovered that he liked broccoli, couldn't stand the smell of Ramen, and begged for ice cream.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to the movie _Look Who's Talking_ for an inspired line.

**Dedication**: This is for Inumaru900, Pink Dragon Pudding, and Nikkie23534. I love all my readers. Personally, this isn't my favorite chapter, but I hope you like it.

_**Prophecy of Brothers**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Ten – The Prophesized Birth**_

Rin had been so happy that Sesshoumaru-sama had married his half-brother. Sesshoumaru had told her, on the eve of his wedding, that InuYasha was now her guardian as well and that she had to do as he said and respect him. Well, that wouldn't be too hard for her. She adored InuYasha, who was always so open and easy to read; he accepted all her flower necklaces with a large grin and even wore them (something Sesshoumaru-sama had never done), he brought her sweets and strawberries (which were her favorite), and he even played with her and Shippo sometimes, teaching them how to spar with wooden weapons. He gave her big hugs, read to her the stories that Kagome brought from her era, and tucked her in at night. When everything was winding down in the evenings, she especially loved to curl up beside him because he had this unconscious habit of petting her hair. Her little head would lie in his lap and his clawed fingers would gently weave in and out through her dark locks as her eyelids became droopy.

So it was with a smile on her face that Rin found herself skipping down the hall to her adopted-parents' room. She knocked on the door softly and waited for an invitation into the room…the last time she had opened the door suddenly, Sesshoumaru-sama, her chichiue, had been a little…upset and flustered, so she didn't want to repeat that experience.

A few moments later she heard some rustling and a groggy voice that said, "Come in."

She opened the door a crack and saw InuYasha snuggled into the bed, barely awake. "I'm sorry to disturb you, otou-san. I'll just come back later." She made a move to shut the door, but was halted when InuYasha insisted that she should come in.

"It's alright, sweetie. You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep anyways with all this kicking that this little brat's been doing," he said sarcastically, indicating his rebellious womb. "Not even born and already making trouble. What am I going to do with you?" He patted his belly fondly.

"Can Rin touch?" the little girl asked with a gleam in her eyes, the gleam that all little girls seem to get around babies or pregnant women, imagining their own future.

"Sure, sweetie," he scooted over on the bed to make room for his adopted-daughter and patted the spot next to him. Rin had gotten so excited at the prospect of feeling the active tyke inside InuYasha that she had forgotten what she had come to show him. Said forgotten object reminded her gently when it licked at her fingers. "What do you have there, Rin?" InuYasha asked kindly in a very maternal tone. _Whoa, that just came out naturally_, he thought…he'd have to get used to that. Damn hormones!

"Oh, I found him," she squealed, presenting the little animal before InuYasha, practically shoving the little ball of fluff into the hanyou's face. "Isn't he cute!"

InuYasha took the little pinstriped hairball into his considerably larger hands, making the tiny kitten seem even smaller. The hanyou could practically feel his heart melt as the infant feline rubbed its back against his palm and nuzzled its face against his thumb. It mewled up at him, a high-pitch and pitiful sound that made its listeners gush with affection. "Where's this little guy's kaa-san?" he asked Rin, scratching the kitten between its ears and extracting a purr.

"I think he's lost…or maybe his kaa-san died." Rin looked sad at the notion of the little kitten being an orphan.

"Well, then _you'll_ become his mother, Rin." The youngster brightened up immediately.

"Really?"

"Really. So take him to the kitchen and ask for a saucer of milk. He's too young to drink the milk from the saucer, so just dip your finger into the milk and let him lick it off."

"I will. Thank you, otou-san." She kissed InuYasha on the cheek and scooped up her purring orb of fuzz and skipped off to the kitchens. The hanyou smirked at his little daughter.

Since his own ball of fuzz…er, _joy_, had decided to stop squirming inside his womb, InuYasha snuggled further into the warm cover with the full intention of sleeping.

…

About an hour after the kicking woke him up, he stood in front of the gilded mirror, half naked, inspecting his abdomen and turning from side to side to make sure his body was still proportionate. He was such a light sleeper and he would not be able to go to sleep if his unborn baby was fidgeting. This was one of those days that he would complain about his (minimal) weight gain. His smooth tummy had only expanded three or four inches at the most and he was almost at the end of his pregnancy, but being the sensitive being that he was (and the extra hormones gave way to this thought process), he didn't quite see this growth as a few extra pounds.

As he looked into his reflection, he saw a _very_ pregnant and pudgy, silver-haired hanyou, pouting and poking at an inflated belly. If it had been one of his "good" days, he would have seen his reflection through eyes unclouded with hormones and insecurities; he would have seen a slender, beaming hanyou that was carrying the future safe inside his body. InuYasha was so focused on his slightly protruding abdomen that he didn't hear his mate enter the room.

The sight that greeted Sesshoumaru's eyes warmed his heart and filled his chest with a desire to chuckle at his little hanyou's cuteness. He forgot what he had originally come to tell his mate as he slid out of his obi and kimono, intent on sliding up behind the hanyou and encircling his brother's waste in strong arms. When there was no longer a molecule of space between them, InuYasha looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes through the mirror, then glanced at his uncovered tummy. "Sesshoumaru, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Keh, you know what I mean," said InuYasha, rolling his eyes as his mate smirked and lazily dragged his claws over the hanyou's belly.

The hanyou shivered before continuing. "I want you to answer me honestly."

"All right, as long as you promise my answer won't upset you…. We've had this discussion before, I don't want you to get mad at me for telling the truth."

"Fair enough. Do you…do you think I look fat?"

Sesshoumaru almost lost it. InuYasha had asked him this question several times and had always received the same answer and would continue to receive the same answer. He fought his urge to laugh or sigh and said with a perfectly calm, straight face, "InuYasha, you are _not_ fat…quite the contrary. You are carrying my child and you are expected to gain a few pounds, my love. You want our baby to be healthy, do you not?"

"Yes, nii-san."

"Then do not fret over such trivial things. Look at yourself," he lifted InuYasha's chin to face the mirror where their reflections stood, shirtless and casual, InuYasha leaning against Sesshoumaru's chest while the older youkai drew phantom designs on his brother's belly. "You're so beautiful, my love. At the risk of sounding cliché…you're glowing."

InuYasha smiled shyly, his mood lightening considerably as Sesshoumaru continued to caress his abdomen. "How's Jin doing?" They had decided, after much arguing, to call their child Jingo Kogo, which _roughly_ translated to "human proverb", but they would use Jin as a sort of short nickname. InuYasha didn't know why, but he was partial to the name. It sounded strong.

"Fidgeting a lot. Little brat's keeping me from sleeping."

"Kagome returned with some more baby supplies from her time," Sesshoumaru said, remembering his original reason for finding his mate. "She said that she also researched child-birthing and ways that she could help you deliver the infant. But I think that I would trust Sango and Kaede more in that area because they have more experience, don't you think?" They had invited Kaede, the old miko, to stay at Sesshoumaru's castle while InuYasha was in his last term.

"Hm," muttered the hanyou, leaning into Sesshoumaru's fingers. "Rin called me 'otou-san' today."

"Did she now?" Sesshoumaru smiled as his mate nodded.

They stood like that for a few more minutes as Sesshoumaru gently massaged his brother's belly and nipped at his neck until InuYasha spoke again. "You know, I'm surprised there hasn't been any demon attacks or signs of Naraku. It's kind of making me nervous in a way. It's like he's lulling us into a false sense of security and then _BAM_, he'll pop out of nowhere and steal our baby away to exact his revenge."

"Well…once you deliver our child and become strong again, I shall call upon the alliance I have with the wolves and any others that are willing to fight, and with their strength…we will obliterate Naraku once and for all. I will not raise a child in a world where Naraku runs free."

InuYasha sighed. "It sounds like a good idea. We can only hope…."

Sesshoumaru smoothed back his brother's hair and nuzzled his neck, "Don't fret about this now, just concentrate on resting and staying healthy, otouto." He didn't know why, but Sesshoumaru always found it erotic when he called InuYasha his otouto…perhaps because he had a bit of a perverted side that cackled with twisted glee when the very word "otouto" acknowledged that he was fucking his little brother.

The hanyou shuddered as he felt his brother's fingertips drag lower to his sensitive underbelly. Sesshoumaru slid his hand down InuYasha's slim hips to cup the bulge between his legs. He smiled when his little brother moaned, hardened, leaned his head back, and exerted a scent of arousal.

Their hakama were off and pooling around their ankles like snakes as he pushed InuYasha towards the mirror, spread his legs, and angled his hips. InuYasha gripped the sides of the full-length mirror. The hanyou was half excited and half nervous because they had never done it like this; he had never had his back to Sesshoumaru while they made love.

It was turning him on as he watched Sesshoumaru through the mirror with lust-lidded golden orbs…and Sesshoumaru watched in return as his brother mewled and moaned. InuYasha's breathing was so heavy as he clutched and clawed at the mirror, feeling his mate surge inside of his body.

Sesshoumaru dragged his claws up and down InuYasha's flanks and kissed the juncture between shoulder and neck, purposely going for the spot that would drive his otouto to the brink and beyond…the Mating Mark.

In the next moment, the constricting of InuYasha's insides increased ten-fold and his breath hitched with the sensation. He shuddered and Sesshoumaru, still enveloped inside his mate, felt liquid spill over his organ and leak out from their joined bodies. The youkai was just wondering if his mate had had another orgasm when InuYasha said in a frantic voice, "Sessh, that wasn't cum, that was amniotic water! Oh gods, Sessh, you fucked me into labor!"

…

At hearing those words, Sesshoumaru had never moved so fast. He'd thrown on his hakama, wrapped InuYasha in a yukata, and flew out the door in a blur of white. He'd taken his mate to the Birthing Room, placed InuYasha on the bed and called for Kaede. After that, the miko had taken over, ordering servant girls to fetch warm water and rags, among other things.

Sesshoumaru, who had defined the term "cold as ice," was almost on the verge of hyperventilating when the wise miko, with an air of complete authority, forcefully told him, the most powerful youkai, to sit down and breathe. She handed him a cup of sickly sweet smelling fluid and told him that it would calm his nerves. She wouldn't let him into the Birthing Room after that. Sesshoumaru felt horrible, thinking that it was his entire fault that his brother was in that room now, suffering. He was so afraid that he'd inflicted damage upon his unborn child by making love to InuYasha like that.

Meanwhile, pretty much all the females in the castle had gathered into the tiny and cramped Birthing Room and InuYasha was feeling a little claustrophobic, not to mention anxious, nervous, and scared. Kaede sent them all out except for Sango, who was there to assist the miko, and Kagome, who was there for emotional support, taking it upon herself to be the one that held the hanyou's hand and told him everything was going to be okay.

The contractions had become so intense and close together. It was hard to breathe through them, but Kagome walked him through the Lamaze patterned breathing steps, trying to relax him as she placed a cold, damp cloth on his forehead and wet his chapped lips with ice cubes. InuYasha felt like it was all going too fast when Kaede announced he was fully dilated and ready to push.

"You're going to be okay, InuYasha. Just keep pushing. You're going to be okay," said Kagome over and over like a mantra.

"Kagome, imagine pushing something the size of a watermelon through an opening the size of a lemon and see how 'okay' _you_ feel!" he yelled at her. Of course, she didn't take it personally because, if she were in his place, she would have said the same thing.

He was in a daze throughout the whole process as he pushed and screamed and cursed. The pain was unbelievable. He thought he was going to split in two and pass out…until he heard a tiny high-pitched cry as his baby entered the world. He slumped back onto the pillows, exhausted but relieved his baby was alive. _Thank the heavens_, he prayed before he fainted. Kaede delivered the afterbirth and cleaned InuYasha, checking for tearing or internal bleeding but was satisfied when she found none. He'd be fine.

She then turned her full attention to the baby.

"I thought all youkai and hanyou were born hermaphrodites," said Kagome to Kaede as she cleaned InuYasha's baby and severed the umbilical cord.

"They are. But every few centuries or so, a youkai with a single gender is born. Single-gendered youkai borne from a hanyou are held in high esteem. They are usually made into priests, priestesses, powerful warriors, or leaders of some sort."

Sango and Kagome gazed at the little pink, all-too-female babe who was currently crying for her host's milk. "She has Sesshoumaru's ears," said Sango as the baby wrapped her tiny hand around Sango's finger. "And InuYasha's loud mouth," she added when the cries became more insistent.

They wrapped the baby and brought her out to an expectant Sesshoumaru, who was waiting impatiently after he'd heard his daughter's cries. "It's a girl," Kagome said dumbly after they'd passed the babe to Sesshoumaru.

"I know. I knew she was a female the moment InuYasha became pregnant, I just wanted to surprise him," he smiled at this tiny daughter, his hair cascading around them as he rubbed his finger lightly over her nose and eyebrows, lulling the infant to sleep. "Hello, Jin. Welcome to the world," he cooed to his soft pink baby as he walked into the Birthing Room and sat by InuYasha's side with their daughter in his arms. The hanyou awoke about an hour later to see Sesshoumaru sleeping with a baby on his chest.

InuYasha smiled at his beautiful baby girl and sleeping spouse, even though he knew from the prophecies that his child would have a hard and sorrow-filled life. But for now, he could enjoy her youth and teach her what mattered in life. He wished he would be able to spare his daughter all the hurt that the world could offer, but he wouldn't be able to protect her forever, so all he could do was prepare her for how to handle it and love her with his whole heart.

He didn't see the wasp hovering at his window, or it's master who was hiding some distance away with plans of this new development hatching in his nefarious mind. "And so it begins," the baboon-masked man chuckled.

Owari

**Japanese terms:**

Otou-san – father (informal)

Kaa-san – mother (informal)


	11. Author's End Notes

**Dear readers,**

I have decided I'm going to _completely revise_ this story. My new story will be re-titled "_**Alliance of Brothers**_" and will (hopefully) be deeper; it'll focus more on demon society and politics, InuYasha's past and childhood, explain the brothers' rivalry more, and address the pending war and visions. It'll still have elements of "_Prophecy of Brothers_," and some segments you may recognize, but overall, it'll be new. This will open the way for the _**sequel**_, "_**Alliance of Canines**_," which I'm excited about.

So, I'm currently working on the revision, but will not post it until all the chapters are pre-written. "_Prophecy of Brothers_" will be _**deleted**_ so it can have a fresh start, but until the revision is ready, I'll leave it up. So keep your eyes peeled and get your "author alerts" ready so you'll be notified of "_Alliance of Brothers_."

Since I ended this story, I have done a few minor revisions to correct spelling/punctuation errors, and minor details. I have proof read this story religiously, if not bordering on obsessively, and I was content enough to post it on this site, but I am never wholly satisfied with my works. When I wrote this, it was just an excuse for smut. But now, since I've had such lovely reviews and time to simmer on it, I think I have an actual plot that doesn't wholly revolve around InuYasha's pregnancy.

I think I have to say that bookworm51485's review was what finally made up my mind to do a complete revision because I somewhat agreed with his/her observations/constructive criticism…which only helps me to become a better writer (thanks for bringing it to my attention). His/her concern was that I portrayed Sesshoumaru as too feminine with my choice of words, and while I had a rebuttal for him/her, I still agreed. Also, the OOCness was bothering me because, even though I had legitimate reasons, InuYasha was too girly and submissive, Sesshoumaru wasn't cold enough, and Kagome's reactions were more like my own instead of her characteristic eruptions.

Ideas and Fic Requests are appreciated! I read all of them and take them into serious consideration. My contact information is on my account.

I think my skills at writing have improved since I posted my story on this site and this whole experience has been a good one for me, thank you for all your kind words and reviews!

With love,

~S.W.

**Sequal**: Upcoming sequel titled "Alliance of Canines" after revision of Prophecy of Brothers.

**Other Fics**: Check out my other fics if you enjoyed this story. View my fanfiction account for the details.

**Plot Bunnies**: If you liked my writing style, you can request for me to write a fanfiction dedicated to you, using your idea/plot. Send me a private message with your unique idea and details of the plot/characters/settings. I write about anything from books, movies, TV, and especially anime. I'm mainly comfortable with genres of yaoi romance and general, but anything is welcome. I will choose the ones that I deem are the best and you will see them posted on my profile. Ideas are _really_ appreciated!

**Original Works**: I am currently working on several fantasy, sci-fi novels and homosexual themed short stories that I might post on my website. I am also an artist, currently delving into manga-style art, and I am working on an online manga about vampires and shapeshifters called "In Darkness." Of course, most of my works have graphic homosexual themes and are not meant for the light-hearted, so be forewarned. If you are interested in my original works subscribe to my website to receive important news and updates about my original works and art. Contact information is on my fanfiction profile.

**Special Thanks**: To all my readers that were with me from the beginning and to the faithful reviewers. All your comments and constructive criticism meant so much to me. I appreciate all the hits, favs, and alerts that I got…I never thought this story would be that successful. I replied to pretty much each review or private message that you sent me and I enjoyed the personal contact I had with each of you. You made my day and you made this fic come alive.

**Background Information About the Story**: I started writing this story in 2004 and then I experienced the dreaded curse of Writer's Block. In 2006, I stumbled upon this site for fan fictions. I decided to post my story to see if other people's support would help with my inspiration. Chapters one to six were prewritten. I chose to update regularly (every other Friday) because when _I_ read a story that I fall in love with and I notice that the author doesn't update often, I get discouraged and I don't finish reading the story. This is the first story I have completed, thanks to you. I originally wrote this fic as a sort of present for my cousin, but then it turned into so much more. I had so much fun writing this and it was very rewarding.

**Historical Reference**: Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's daughter was named Jingo Kogo; she was an actual woman who was a warrior and one of the first empresses of Japan after her husband died. To find more information about her, you can go to and type her name in the search engine.

**Encouragement for Fellow Authors**: Some pet peeves of mine are when an author has so many AN's (author's notes or comments) in the middle of sentences that disrupt the flow of the story or when the author says something like, "This is my first fic, so be gentle. Review and tell me what you want me to write next." It makes the author sound so insecure. It is _your_ fic, so don't let people boss you around. If they want to read a certain thing, then they can write their own fic! And when an author tells people to review, the readers usually ignore it anyways. I know I do. Readers will review if they really want to, regardless of whether an author asks them to or not. Asking people to review is actually quite annoying. Now, if you are a budding author, there is nothing wrong with doing the aforementioned actions, but have _faith_ in your work and don't give a shit about what other people say. Sure, it's nice to hear positive feedback, but don't get discouraged by the negative. Writing is a form of expression and everyone had his/her own unique style.

**Yaoi Films**: If you want to check out some fluffy or hardcore yaoi anime films, go to , read the reviews and pick the ones you're interested in, then go to and type them into the search engine. Most of the time you can watch _actual_ episodes/films/OVA's that have been cut into segments. Or you can go to and download yaoi anime episodes/films/OVA's quickly and easily for _free_, browse their picture gallery, read fanfiction, or chat on forums.


End file.
